The Emotionless Hero
by Ayame8Uchiha
Summary: Aiya Tadoka is a first year student at UA. Inheriting two quirks from her Villain parents, can this wanna be hero decide her own fate? Meeting the students of class 1-A Aiya is easily overwhelmed with emotion from her peers, but two students stand out more than the others. Due to Aiya's quirk she can't feel, can these student's change that or is it in her DNA to never feel?
1. Chapter 1

I walked up up the stone path, to the entrance of UA high. Surrounded by other first years. _I can do this. _Walking through the halls, I stop at the door of my classroom. _Class 1-A huh? I wonder what they are like?_

My name is Aiya Tadoka. Fifteen years a go, I was born, specifically to become a Villain. My parents bred children until they achieved the perfect combination of their quirks. Not long after I was born my parents were murdered by Endeavor. My quirkless older sister cared for me. My dream? To become a pro hero. To show the world that no matter my background or my lineage, it doesn't define who I will become.

"You're Tadoka right?" A spikey red-haired boy asked. I just nodded my head. "Your quirk was pretty impressive at the entrance exams, kinda shocked you didn't attempt recommendations."

"Thank you, I don't think it would have gone well for me though." The truth was my exams were a fluke. Back to the bred with quirks thing, I have two. Telekinesis, right now I can only control small objects with my mind, float myself, and create a small shield. Nothing that stands out. My second…

"Alright class take your seats!" Our homeroom teacher walked though the door. "UA will be the toughest experience of your life…" His name was Mr. Aizawa, A.K.A. Eraser Head. "We will be testing your quirks today in a series of tests, whoever comes in last fails."

Well shit. As the test went on I felt like I barely managed to pass. The last test, the tennis ball throw, I can't fail that, with telepathy, I should be able to get the same results as Ochaco. I didn't,826 meters. Not bad, but good to know I have a limit to how far my telekinesis will work.

By the end of the test, I was ranked at 15. I relieved a heavy sigh, I was safe. I worked so hard to get here. Being nosey, I looked at last place. Izuku Midorya. I became overwhelmed with anxiety, failure, and yet I still felt hope.

"Here are your rankings, but I won't be sending any of you home." My eyes traveled back to Midorya, his finger, it was broken. I felt a sudden rush of pain. This damn quirk of mine, I have no control over it. I bit my lip. Damn, my finger hurt. "Tadoka, are you alright? Did you get hurt at all during the test?" The red head snapped me out of it. I put on a fake smile, "Oh, uh, I'm fine, what was your name again?" I laughed nervously. "IM KIRISHIMA YOU JERK!" Oops. I should really start paying attention to my classmates. I smiled, he appeared mad, but I could feel it, he wasn't all that upset. "Sorry Kirishima, I should have asked earlier."

"KIRISHIMA! ARE YOU READY OR WHAT?" I recognize that voice, he has been yelling all day. He, he was actually angry, and confused, which only fueled his anger.

"Chill out Bakugo, I'm coming." He left my side to join his angry friend. I watched as they walked back to the classroom to get their stuff. Even filled with so much anger, he had so much drive, and confidence.

The sun was starting to set, it would be a long walk for me home. I didn't live on the best side of town, surviving on my sister's income and my part time job. "Tadoka!" I turned around it was none other than Kirishima, Bakugo, and the electric boy. "Wanna walk with us? Girl's really shouldn't walk home by themselves." Kirishima, poked his thumb into his chest proudly. Was he really this kind to everyone?

"KIRISHIMA! Why would you want to walk home with such a loser anyways? Ranked 15th, what a joke. A power like telekinesis, and can barely use it." Bakugo announced. He wasn't really wrong though.

"Chill out, Tadoka is cool."

I looked at Kirishima, he was…. genuine. "I'm going to do better next time. I want to be a Pro more than anything."

Bakugo scoffed at me. "You have to be good first."

"Man, you can be so intense Bakugo." Kaminari chimed in, "But I guess if I had a quirk like yours, I'd be…"

"A pompous ass?" I covered my mouth quickly.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"Oh nothing." Waving him off.

"You're damn right it was nothing!"

I giggled, wait what? I giggled? Was this sincere? I looked at Kirishima and Kaminari. Both were laughing. I guess not.

We eventually passed a restaurant. "Well this is my stop, my sister asked me to pick up some food before I got home."

"We can wait with you," Kaminari offered, "Besides, I heard the uniforms the waitresses wear where the best, basically lingerie!" Kaminari developed a nose bleed.

"Uh, not its ok, I live right around the corner from here." The grouped shrugged it off. "We will see you tomorrow the Tadoka." Kirishima waved goodbye.

I gave a small wave. Taking off my backpack, I unzipped it pulling out the uniform.

I fit myself into the skin tight leather skirt and red tank top. Placed my name tag on, and pulled up my white hair into a high pony.

"How was your first day Aiya?"

"Tough sir, but so worth it!"

My boss looked down at me, placing his hands on my shoulder. "That's good to hear, you deserve so much more than this."

I had been working at "Yuki's restaurant" since I was 13. My boss who I just call Sir, lived in the apartment down the hall offered me a job as a dishwasher. He knew my sister was struggling, and offered me a job to help out. Sir was a tall round man, with the bushiest brows, bald head, and thick moustache. He's been like a father figure to me since I started working here.

"I won't be able to walk you home tonight young lady, I have to finish some paperwork tonight."

I nodded my head. "Yes Sir, I'll do my best tonight."

"I know you will young lady, that quirk of yours is mighty useful with the people."

The night wore on, we were hit with an insane dinner rush.

"AH! WHAT THE HELL YOU"RE STILL HERE?!"

That voice. "Bakugo?" I turned around, he was starring right at me, looking down on me. I covered my name tag. "What are you doing here?" I laughed nervously.

"I could ask you the same." He retorted. "KATSUKI! GET OVER HERE! THIS WAS YOUR DAD'S STUPID IDEA TO COME OUT AND CELEBRATE YOU!"

"SHUT UP!" He retorted and walked away. I slipped back into the kitchen. Hopefully he didn't notice much. I may have to leave early, but I can't afford that either. I watched from the window, OH NO! They were being seated in my section.

"Already got a school crush?" Sir was right behind me, blushing like a school girl.

"I would never in a million years like that pompous ass!" Gritting my teeth. A couple people in the kitchen stopped and starred at me. Oops, I must have been yelling.

"Well suck it up, whatever your feelings are, you have to serve them, and I would say soon if you want to earn that tip."

Sir wasn't wrong. I approached the table. "My name is Aiya, I will be your server today, tonight our special is the fried squid, and soup of the day is Miso. If you have any questions feel free to ask." Holy. Shit. Bakugo is literally his moms twin. My eye twitched. They also have the same anger. "WE WILL ALL HAVE WATER!" His mother yelled.

"SHUT! UP! WOMAN! PEOPLE ARE STARRING!"

"SHUT UP YOU BRAT!"

Yep. Just alike. Despite the yelling, they were a pretty easy table. The yelling was mostly at each other. I felt bad for Bakugo's dad. Having to listen to it all the time.

After they left, the entire night felt like a blur. I took off my shoes and opened the door to my apartment. It was a one bedroom; my sister and I took turns having the room for a night while the other crashed on the couch.

"How was your first day? How was work? Did you make any tips?" My sister Ai was 10 years older than me. No boyfriend, No social life. She just dedicated herself to taking care of me. "Since you are now juggling UA and work, I figured you could also take the room permanently. You work so hard." I opened my mouth to protest. "Aiya, I can't give you your own room, all the nice clothes that you want, or food. You help so much by running yourself tired, all the while staying focused on your goal. It the least I can do."

My sister smiled. "I also need your tips to cover the rest of the electric bill." She laughed, scratching the back of her head.

So that's why she was buttering me up. My eye twitched. I handed over my tips and sat down next to her. "My first day was good. I'm ranked 15th in the class right now, but I will do better. Work was good too, but one of my classmates came in and he is so..."

"What?! You have to talk to him Aiya! You know UA students aren't supposed to be working!"

Well. Shit. "I will handle it Ai. I'm going to bed, goodnight." I moped to the bedroom. I was really hoping I could just avoid him as much as possible. I laid down in bed, starring at my ceiling. No matter what the situation is, Bakugo is confident in himself and his abilities. He has so much drive and ambition. I hope one day, I can feel that. I shut my eyes, and went to sleep. I have to do better tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey Tadoka! Sit here!" Kirishima waved me over the second I stepped through the door. I smiled, at least I was making friends. Near him was Bakugo. God, I hope his big mouth didn't tell everyone where I worked. Angry as ever I see. Next thing I know, I bumped into someone. "Ouch."

"Tadoka are you okay?" My red headed friend offered assistance. "I'm fine. Hey I'm sorry about that." I looked up into a pair of two different colored eyes. Instantly, I felt pain. I grabbed my chest; I thought my heart was going to explode. A single tear graced my cheek. I touched it, shocked. I hadn't ever cried before.

"Todoroki, are you just going to stand there or help her up?"

He reached out a hand. "Oh no, I'm fine I swear! I ran into you! My bad!" I was getting flustered? All I knew is, I didn't want to touch him, he hurts too much.

"Tadoka, you're crying." Kirishima pointed out. I felt my face. It wasn't just one tear. I needed to get out of here. No one would understand…I ran out of the room. This is so embarrassing. I would probably get in trouble for not going, but that was better than embarrassing myself in front of such strong peers.

I hid out till lunch time. I still had business to discuss with a certain hot head. Standing against the wall, I waited till I heard the loud mouth. I took a deep breath, and waited till he got closer. "Bakugo." I didn't look up. He didn't say anything. "Will you have lunch with me?" Looking up he seemed disinterested.

"Why would I…"

"SEE YOU LATER BAKUGO! HAVE FUN ON YOUR LUNCH DATE!" Kaminari shouted and took off with Kirishima.

"WAIT YOU IDIOTS!" Bakugo shouted. He turned back to me.

"Well since you're free now, follow me." I started walking away. "Please, its important."

I heard Bakugo grumbled. "Don't tell me what to do."

We got to a small table. I sat down and unpacked my lunch. "you might as well eat, to keep up on your strength." Bakugo sat down across from me. "What is you want? I don't really want to be seen with a cry baby, who can't handle a simple push."

I bit my tongue. "About last night, I really need you to keep it a secret that I-"

"I don't care cry baby. Your business is yours. Hardly even worth mentioning." He got up and walked away.

"Thank you Bakugo." I called after him. He just kept walking. Part of me wanted him to stay. I wanted to feel that confidence, that ambition.

"Tadoka, was it?" I turned around, to see Todoroki.

Shit. Shit. Shit. I have to stay calm. "Yeah, that's me." Todoroki sat down across from me replacing Bakugo's spot.

"Are you okay? From earlier? I didn't think I bumped into you that hard."

"Yeah, I'm okay, just a rough start to the day, I guess. It really wasn't your fault. I should have been paying attention."

We sat in silence for a minute. He's the opposite of Bakugo, quiet. "I have been hearing in the class that you should have tried to get a recommendation." He piped up.

I spat out my sandwich. "No way! I'm nowhere near as good as you or Momo. I mean I ranked 15, that's not good at all."

He stood up. "Lunch is over, we should head back to class."

Why did he even ask me something like that? Kirishima must be running his mouth. "Todoroki? How much did I miss this morning?"

"Not much, we are selecting our class rep. Midoriya or Yaoyorozu."

He really wasn't much of a talker; his mood had changed quite a bit. He was starting to have a feeling I have become familiar with. Confidence. That feeling is so addicting.

"Glad to see that you decided to join us Tadoka." My Aizawa called me out.

"Uh, sorry sir. I had some things to deal with."

"See me after class." His eye bore into me. It was like he saw right through me.

Well shit this is what I get.

"Now for your new class rep. Midoriya you have the majority of class votes. You will be the classes new representative."

Midoriya stood before the class. "I really appreciate this, but I don't think I would best represent our class. Iida, is far more fit."

Midoriya, he oozed with passion. Iida stood from his seat; the remainder of the class cheered him on. "THANK YOU MIDORIYA! I WON'T LET DOWN CLASS 1-A!"

Iida was happy. The class passed quickly. I took notes on everything possible. I had to make up for the first half of the day and show Mr. Aizawa that I wanted to be here. "Class dismissed. Tadoka, come here."

Part of me hoped he would have forgotten, but I should have expected a pro would never forget. I approached his desk, and bowed. "Mr. Aizawa, I am so sorry for missing class this morning."

"Do you even really want to be here? You are already skipping class on the second day, your quirk isn't great, your ranking is low. I don't want to waste my time on a student if they don't have any ambition, or passion."

He was right. "Thank you, sir, I want to be here. I won't let you down again."

"In regards to your second quirk, its painfully obvious that you have no control over it. It's making you look weak. So, with no control how did you convince an entire panel of judges to put their faith in you?"

He caught me; I may have cheated a little bit. My second quirk, not only can I feel another person's emotions, but I can also control them. I may have influenced the impression of me, so that I would get in. I took a deep breath. "Honestly Mr. Aizawa, I took a chance. I wasn't sure if it would work or not."

"Well since I haven't even seen anything impressive from you, I would say it did. You are dismissed."

I bowed one more time before leaving. I had enough time to get to work. I raced out of the room only to run in to someone. "You Cheated? How?!" The anger really overwhelmed me.

"I don't have time Bakugo, what're you even doing here?" I tried to run. I couldn't move. Bakugo grabbed on to my wrist. "No! You are going to explain to me right now! You don't even deserve to be here!"

There was a moment of silence before my phone went off. I pulled it out of my pocket and showed him. "You're in luck, I don't have anywhere to be now." He dropped my wrist and we started walking.

He stopped right outside the school. Taking a deep breath. "I have a second quirk, my parents, they bred children until they got a perfect combination of the two. I am the youngest of 8 children. You may have heard of them 'Telepath' and 'Emotional Disturbance'."

"But those are…"

"Villains. I know. They were killed not long after I was born. They just wouldn't allow themselves to be taken in. I have had no time to train my quirk, between working, helping my sister, and studying. I felt I had to do something. So, I attempted to mess with the judge's emotions, to put their faith in me, to take that risk and give me a chance. My parent's history won't define who I am going to be."

"YOU DUMBASS!"

I flinched, "Don't you realize by cheating you made the choice of a villain. You won't ever be a hero." Bakugo finished before walking away from me. Was he right? Is being a villain in my blood? Maybe I did make a poor choice in cheating but I did it for a good cause. A selfish cause.

I didn't think, I just did it. Before I even realized I had thrown a small pebble at the back of his head. "What was that for you, dumbass?!"

"Fight me. Let me prove it to you. I deserve to be here as much as you!"

A snide grin came across his face. He turned around to face me. "Bring it, loser, you won't last five minutes." Before I knew it Bakugo used his explosion quirk. He was in front of me, landing a hit straight to my gut. Damn it hurts. I won't last if he decides to use his quirk against me. I have to be smart and fast. At least three steps ahead. I need to play defense until I can think of something. "COME ON! SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT WEAKLING!"

His hand sparked. Shit he is going to use his quirk. I moved a boulder in front of me, it was going to have to work for now. The boulder exploded into small pieces of ruble around me. I'm going to have to try and control him into submission.


	3. Chapter 3

Bakugo is so strong and fast. I can't keep up, he throwing me around like a ragdoll. "COME ON LOSER! WEREN" T YOU GOING TO SHOW ME YOU DESERVE TO BE HERE?!"

My white hair was becoming stained with blood. I can't control people yet; I can't control their emotions. Why the hell do I have these useless quirks if I can't even figure out how to use them? He's right, I am a loser, a weakling. I shouldn't be here.

My face, its wet again, is it raining? No, I'm crying again. Where is Bakugo? I looked up. Bakugo…he was crying too. That's not like him so the only thing it could be. My quirk. I had to act before he snapped out of it. I kicked the back of his knee throwing him to the ground. I rolled on top of his using telekinetic energy, I applied it to my body and pinned his wrist above his head. "WAIT A DAMN MINUTE!" Bakugo snapped out of the emotional trance.

"Shut up!" I was breathing heavily. "Have I proved it yet? That I deserve to be here as much as you? I want nothing more than to be a hero, to erase my families evil name, to create a name my sister can be proud of. I don't give a shit that you don't want a back story. I don't give a shit that you don't care. Not everyone is lucky to have natural talent. I will fight you every damn day for the next three years to prove to you. I can be a pro, even if everyone doubts me. I will prove everyone like you, wrong!"

"That's enough." Mr. Aizawa approached us. "First skipping class, and now fighting a fellow student. You really aren't helping your case Tadoka."

"Sorry Sir."

"Actions speak louder than words. Show me, stop telling me."

"Yes sir."

He eyed the two of us. "You two had me fooled for a moment. I thought you had won Tadoka, but it looks like Bakugo really wiped the floor with you."

I peaked at Bakugo; he really didn't have a scratch on him. Touching my head, I looked at my hand, so much blood.

"Head to the infirmary for any injuries, and go home." Mr. Aizawa started to walk away. "Tadoka…I will be seeing you Saturday for detention, as well as a meeting with the principal about your inability to follow rules."

"Yes sir."

When Mr. Aizawa left my sight, I dropped to the ground. "SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! Two days! I have been here two days, and I'm already buried in shit!"

"You did that to yourself."

I looked up at Bakugo. For once he isn't yelling. "You cheated, and broke rules. I guess I am no better when it came to the fight," He scratched the back of his head, "But you have to have some form of accountability, you can't actually believe that you could get into UA with cheating and then keep studying here."

"You're right. I guess I should have just looked at the big picture. I'm just going to go home now."

"By the way Tadoka, you're still crying, you, big baby."

I felt my face but continued to walk. These were mine. My own tears. The remainder of the night I cried. I haven't ever cried before today, and damn, I have never felt so free.

The remainder of the week went by slow; I kept my head low, studied in my free time, passed the pop quiz and took some extra hours at work to help sis with the groceries for the week. When Saturday was finally here my heart fell into my stomach this was it. I stepped into the conference room with not only Mr. Aizawa and the Principal, but the rest of the teachers as well. All eyes on me, this is where I had to plead my case, beg for forgiveness, take my punishment with whatever dignity I had left. My entire career as a hero could be destroyed by this.

"Plead you case Tadoka." My Aizawa gestured to me.

I took in one big breath. "I'm sure you are all aware of who my parents are, what they have done, and what I have done. I got so caught up in making sure I got accepted, I didn't care how. I just wanted a chance. A chance to show what I can do, and to improve. I want to change this world for the better, prove that anyone can be a hero no matter where they come from. That as long as they worked hard, their goals could be achieved. But I lost sight of that in my desperation."

Standing tall, I took one final breath. "I made a horrible mistake, I know this probably can't go unpunished, I will accept whatever punishment you give me, even if its expulsion."

"Come on Aizawa, how long are you going to mess with the poor girl?" Midnight rested the palm of her hand into her cheek.

Mess with me? "Tadoka, you have no clue how to use your quirks, you lack tactful thinking, and common sense on what it takes to be a hero. You attempted to cheat because you didn't even have faith in your own abilities." Aizawa went off. "You then proceeded to skip half a day of class due to your inability to handle your quirk rendering you weak. By the end of the same day you got into a fight with another student, whom you could have seriously hurt because of your lack of control."

God, he was really laying into me. "But despite all that, you managed to get a total of 30 points during the exam. 15 points for destroying the "villains" and 15 for rescue." Aizawa turned on the tv behind him. Playing clips of the exam. "If anything, your lack of experience is probably what saved you. You didn't take notice what your telekinesis was doing. You were so scared of failing you never kept track of the points you got from disassembling the robots, and stopping pieces from falling on other potential students."

"You're attempt to cheat didn't work, but while you still made an attempt the board has decided a month of Saturday training."

I bowed. "But be warned another act like this, and you will be expelled."

"Thank you, Mr. Aizawa, I won't let you down again."

"See you next Saturday, Tadoka."

I didn't cheat, I actually did it all on my own. I passed and got into UA on my own. I smiled to myself. I'm not done yet. I raced to work as fast as possible. "Sir, I'm going to need the next month worth of Saturdays closed off. I was assigned extra training." My paycheck may take a small hit, but that's okay.

"What? Really? That's great!" Sir shouted from his office chair.

"Well not really, I got into some trouble, but every opportunity is a learning experience, right?"

"Right little lady! Now go get changed into your uniform your shift starts in an hour, and you look like garbage with all those bandages."

Looking down at my arms, that's right, I should apologize to Bakugo for picking a fight.

The weekend passed and I was back in class Monday. Diligently taking notes on every little thing I had to do better. "Hey Tadoka, mind if I borrow your notes?" I looked over to see Midoriya smiling at me, his arms wrapped in bandages. "I just see you always taking notes, I'm still struggling with my arms, they work, but I can't keep up quite yet."

"I can take them to the office at lunch, see if they can make copies so you can study them tonight."

"That would be great, Thank you Tadoka."

"Pfft. A cry baby and a nerd becoming friends. Seems fitting." The angry voice of Bakugo chimed in. "If you had better control of your stupid quirk, your arms would probably stop breaking Deku."

I turned around to say something. "Take it easy Bakugo, I told you Tadoka is cool." Kirishima chimed in. What a loyal friend to have. I really should talk to him more.

At lunch time I headed to the office. "I just need copies of my notes please." Handing my papers to the secretary. "Midoriya doesn't have full use of his arms yet." She nodded her head and headed to the back office. "Tadoka, what are you doing here?" I turned around.

"I could ask the same Todoroki."

"Mr. Aizawa asked me to drop off some papers." Looking him over, he seemed calmed today, still in pain but not as bad as the first day I met him. "I was just getting some notes copied for Midoriya."

"I wanted to ask, what happened between you and Bakugo?"

Well. That's blunt. "We got into a fight I started, over something I did. It's really kind of long. I don't want to take up your whole lunch hour."

The secretary cleared her throat handing me the copies. "Well we both seem to be done here, how about a coffee."

"Um, n- "

"I didn't ask."

We sat in silence for about five minutes. His palm rested on his cheek; he was getting impatient with me. My anxiety kicked into over drive and I spilt my guts out about the entire thing. "So, the rumors were true. I had to know for myself, didn't think you were the kind of person who lacked confidence in their abilities."

Dammit. Everyone knows. I opened my mouth to speak. "What's sad is if you would have just believed in yourself a little more, with quirks like yours, you could have been a recommended student." I looked down at my coffee. "Sounds like you got lucky."

Todoroki stood up. "Just try not to mess up again. It would be a shame to see such power go to waste."

I think that was meant to be a nice thing. "If I'm being honest now, the day I bumped into you. I felt everything you were feeling in that exact moment. I am so sorry, someone ever made you feel like that."

"I guess we have that in common, huh?" He didn't turn around to face me. I don't know what the expression on his face was, and for once I didn't know exactly what he was feeling.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright you bunch of newbies! Hero's vs Villain's. A training exercise, I will split you up into pairs, one group of three. The Villains will be protecting a weapon, and the hero's will be trying to retrieve it." All Might explained.

Iida raised his hand, "But sir, if there is one group of three doesn't that put a team at a horrible disadvantage?"

All Might put a hand to his chin, "Hm. You may be right, but when you are fighting real villains not everything is going to be fair. Sometimes you will be outnumbered by villains and sometimes you may have them outnumbered."

We all nodded, made sense, but still sucks since we had an odd number of classmates. We all go into our pairs. I was paired up with Iida and Bakugo as villains. Against Ururaka, and Midoriya. "Seems fitting for you to be a villain." Bakugo looked down on me.

He's still mad, but more than usual. "Deku, you're finished! I'll murder you!"

He's pissed at Midoriya? At least he seems motivated to win. "Okay villains! Go ahead and head into the building." All Might instructed.

The three of us headed in, as seconds passed Bakugo seemed to be to just be getting more and more intense. I almost couldn't even feel Bakugo's confidence anymore, he was drowning in so much anger. He hated me, but if I could just touch him, maybe…I out stretched my hand. "Don't even think about it cry baby." He didn't even have to look at me. Was I that predictable?

"We should come up with a plan." Iida popped between us. I nodded my head in agreement.

"You guys do whatever you want." Bakugo left the room and went on his own, leaving us with the bomb.

"Your quirk is great for defense. I've noticed you don't have a lot of control of it, so as a last resort, we stay on defense and if there is any reason, I can't move the weapon and we are separated from it, you can move it. Our defense should be flawless between my speed and your telekinesis."

"Agreed." The heroes were given fifteen minutes to win. Iida and I spent some time moving and hiding objects that Ururaka could use against us. Ten minutes had passed there were tons of explosions going on. Bakugo must be taking this seriously. Ururaka finally faced us. Two against one. She didn't stand a chance.

"Stay on the defense, we don't know their plan." Iida instructed. I kept my eyes on Ururaka. The floor was still rumbling. Midoriya must be strong to last this long against Bakugo. The floor continued to rumble, but this time, it was much more intense. The floor began falling apart. I took a step back as a piece of the floor broke off. Shit! I reached out my hand. There was nothing to grab on to! "Tadoka!" Iida called out to me.

If I fall from this fight, I'm going to die. I have to stop myself. Relax, open up my mind, focus on my body. I have to float myself if I'm going to live. Shutting my eyes, I concentrated. Quirk please don't fail me. My, body stopped. Thank god! Now if I can just move myself back up to the top floor. I was almost there, before I couldn't do much more. "Tadoka!" Iida and Ururaka tried to reach for me. Shit. So I am going to die. Why am I so weak?

I should just accept my fate. Maybe this is the universe telling me, that I wasn't suppose to become a hero. I closed my eyes again. This time just accepting my fate. The moment never came. "So, you just gave up, huh? I expected nothing less from such a cry baby."

I opened my eyes to Bakugo. "You caught me? Even though you hate me so much?"

"It's a hero's job to rescue. I still hate you, you undeserving weakling."

This was the perfect time to tell him. His eyes were filled with so much hate though. It wouldn't matter to him. He doesn't care. "Thank you, Bakugo."

"THE HERO'S WON!"

"Dammit." I jumped out of Bakugo's arms. "This is all my damn fault."

We returned to the group. Midoriya was horribly injured, maybe I should visit him later. The entire class reviewed the battle. Yaoyorozu went in detail how reckless Midoriya, Bakugo, and Ururaka were. "Iida clearly performed the best. He took charged and formed a plan with Tadoka. Tadoka was a great team player but didn't stand out either, and then there was the fall…"

I forgot everyone saw that. That I can't even save myself. I need some air. I stepped into the hallway. Taking deep breathes. Clearly, I was a weak link. "What kind of hero can't even save herself? Hah."

"You will get better."

"Todoroki, shouldn't you be preparing for your match? You got picked for hero, right? How fun."

"I'm not worried. Are you ok?"

I nodded. "Good."

He started to walk away, "Why are you so nice to me?" I pushed myself off the wall. "I haven't done anything for you."

"We have a lot in common, I told you that."

"But- "

"That day you bumped into me. I don't know if it was a flute, but when I looked at you, I was filled with emptiness. For a brief second it was like we switched. You cried, and since then you seem full of sadness. I feel responsible."

Of course, he's giving me pity.

"Come back and watch the rest of the class do their combat training, you could learn a few tricks."

"Okay." I followed after him. Even if it was pity being around someone decent was refreshing. I entered back into the room the entire class quiet, keeping their eyes on the screen. I took a spot next to Todoroki. Our class was full of so much talent. "Everyone is so amazing."

"You can be just like them. You just have to work harder. It may seem like everyone is a natural, but we all work hard." Todoroki walked away. "I'm next, watch carefully."

Todoroki's combat training was amazing to say the least. His movements were so fluid, he made it look so easy. I watched in awe. "He's amazing." I want to be just like him.

"ALRIGHT CLASS! WELL DONE! YOU'RE DISMISSED!" All Might gave us a salute before leaving. I have so much to think about. How to get better, control my quirks, become smarter. Todoroki said I could so it. If he thinks, then maybe I should think so.

I started on the long walk to Yuki's. Damn why couldn't I have a cool speed quirk? It was already dark considering I stopped to visit Midoriya.

"_Midoriya, are you open to visitors?" I peaked through the door. _

"_Oh hi, Tadoka. Sure, how did the rest of the challenges go?" _

"_They were amazing, I got to see our match as well. You were incredible Midoriya. You almost went that whole fight without using your quirk."_

_He smiled lightly. "I didn't have much of a choice, I can't control this power." _

"_We have that in common, lets learn together okay?" I smiled at him. Gently placing my hand on his. "We can do it!"_

I sent a quick text to Sir, letting him know I was going to be late. "Cry Baby." I stopped in my tracks. "I need to talk to you."

Bakugo walked me to work. He complained the whole time. Why did he even bother to walk me? I let out a heavy sigh. The nights were starting to feel cooler. Tripping on raised concrete, I fell into his back. Oops. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"Sorry, I tripped. I swear." I nervously laughed. He's so intense. I snapped out of it. "What did you want to talk about? You've just been complaining the whole time about walking me to work."

"Of course, I am! How could anyone let such a baby walk themselves!" He went back to complaining. About the walk, about how much he hates me, how much he hates Deku. We got to the restaurant, and he still followed me in, complaining, yelling, and being his old Bakugo self. He took a seat at the bar. Still complaining. It's like he completely forgot about me. Oh well. As long as he isn't hurting anyone he can stay. I changed into my uniform, got him a cup of coffee, and set it in front of him. He took sips in between his mumbling.

"Bakugo. Did you need to vent? Is that why you're here?"

"Shut up, twerp."

"Well, I will be back, I have customers. Try not to mumble and bitch while, I am away. I would hate to miss anything." I rolled my eyes, and I swear I saw steam come from his ears.

By the time I had the order taken and all the tables bused. He was just sitting there. I refilled his cup. "Why didn't you tell me, about your quirk not working during the exam?"

"Would it have really made a difference to you?" I retorted quickly.

"I guess not."

I smiled, "I didn't think so. I can't prove it to you yet, but I'm going to show you. That I can be good. Maybe then, you can forgive me, and we can be friends."

"You won't ever be as good as me."

"HEYY, sweet cheeks, tip is on the table!" The drunken customers walked out of the bar. As soon as they left, I rushed over to the table to collect my tip and bus the table. "Dammit." Just their phone numbers. Back behind the bar I discarded the numbers into a trash can.

"Its not that I feel like I'm entitled to tips, but it really gets my hopes up when they mess with me." I met eyes with Bakugo, he was angry again. Damn does he ever take a break?

"I have to head out Tadoka, see you tomorrow." I saw him off. "Goodbye. I'll see you at school tomorrow." I'm not sure if he ever got to actually talk to me about whatever it was, but he left angrier than when he initially got here. I hope he's okay.

I spent the next two hours cleaning the restaurant from top to bottom. It was so slow this evening. Barely made anything at all, and it started to rain outside. Could it get any worse?

I stepped outside. Still raining dammit.

"Hey."

"Bakugo, what are you still doing here?"

He looked in the direction of a car with the headlights on. "Its those men whose table you waited. Figured I would wait and see if they would leave. Guess not, So I will walk you to your house."

"I'll be fine really."

"Dammit cry baby! Don't insult me, I waited this long."

I smiled, and started walking. "Well thank you then." The car followed for a couple blocks before giving up and taking off. "Does that happen a lot?"

"Kind of. I guess its what happens when you work at a bar and grill. I've never had any issues though. They follow, some times they approach, some times they try to fight. It really all depends."

"Tch. That's insane, why not get a bus pass?"

"I would if I could afford it. My sister and I struggle to make ends meet; we don't have the funds to transport me too."

For the next twenty minutes the only thing I heard was the rain hitting the ground. This had to be the quietest I have ever heard Bakugo. He walked me up the stairs to my apartment. The light in the kitchen was. "Sis, I'm home!" Utter silence.

Bakugo stood in the door way. "You can come in." I called back to him. "Sis?"

"Cry Baby, there's a note on the fridge. Your sister is on a date."

"WHAT?! A DATE!? NO WAY!" I ran to the kitchen. "She hasn't been on a date in two years."

"I think I'm going to head out cry baby."

"But it's still raining." I wish I could tell you how tired I was, feeling alone all the time. Bakugo was reluctant but sat down on my couch. "WELL, FEED ME WOMAN! IT'S LATE AND I HAVEN'T EATEN YET!"

"Sure thing." We didn't have much, but I could at least make a couple noodle cups. "Here Bakugo."

"Hm? Aren't girls suppose to cook well? What is this crap?"

"Um, excuse me! Shouldn't you be grateful!" Never mind the fact that I can't cook. We watched the news together late into the night, of what all the hero's around the world were accomplishing. I fell asleep dreaming that one day it would be me.


	5. Chapter 5

"Dammit! I don't understand any of this Todoroki!" I smacked my head on top of the bar. He met up with me at Yuki's to help me study. It's been a week since I talked to Bakugo. When I woke up the next morning for school, he was already gone. I'm sure he left the second I fell asleep. That same morning Todoroki offered to tutor me. I tried to refuse but he insisted. Really the whole class said they didn't mind helping me here or there to catch up. The extra training on Saturday has helped too. I'm not sure how I got so lucky with such kind and understanding classmates.

"Concentrate. With abilities like yours, your possibilities are endless. From freezing a large area of people, to healing wounds. Telekinesis really is so vast, that's probably why you can't get a handle on it. What does Aizawa have you do on Saturdays?"

"He's been having me do a lot of combat training. This last time I had to levitate a bus for an hour, and if I dropped it at all before that point, I would have to run a 5k and start over."

Todoroki looked down at the book. "Seems, like he's preparing your body and mind for something big."

"Excuse me! Can I get some service!" I turned to the customer. "Yeah, I'll be right there!" I ran to the table apologizing profusely. The woman at the table scream. "What's wrong? Do you need water?" I turned around, the point of an ice pick now touching the tip of my nose.

"Todoroki, what the hell?"

"I'm surprised you caught it to be honest. It seems like your training is paying off. Now back to the book, what did you want to focus on?"

I took the customer's order and reviewed the list. The possibilities were endless! "TELEKINETIC CHOKING!"

Todoroki cringed. "Really? Out of all these things? Maybe you should pick a few." Looking over the list again a few popped out to me.

"Elemental Telekinesis would be cool, teleporting, and telekinetic pressure, crushing, or destruction would be great too."

"That's pretty ambitious. But the way Aizawa is training you, I bet you could do it." Todoroki smiled. "By the time you are done, you might actually be a force to be recon with." Todoroki continued to read as I delivered peoples orders. "Want to come over after you're off and train some more?"

"Sure!" I should take every opportunity to train, and if Todoroki is offering, I would be dumb to say no.

When my shift ended, I changed quickly into my UA gym clothes, and chased Todoroki out the door. We talked most of the way there. About training regimens, how to improve quirk power, defense. We trained late into the night. It had to have been 1am. I was lying on his floor. "I should head out. Its so late and I have to meet with Aizawa first thing in the morning." I was breathing heavily. Todoroki's home was a perfect training ground. It reminded me of historic Japanese, with a compound set up. I bet his entire family always feels Zen. He sat down next to me. Only breaking a small sweat, handing me a bottle of water.

"You did great. Managed to dodge all my small attacks."

I sat up looking around, hundreds of ice shards around us. I did that. Tears, started to fill my eyes.

"Tadoka, you're crying."

"I think…I'm happy. In a matter of a week I have grown so much, and its all thanks to you Todoroki." He stood up and lent me a hand. His hand was so warm. I looked down at our hands. "To think you were the first person to make me cry, and make me happy." He dropped his hand away from mine. It's like it immediately became cold.

"That's not true, emotions are more than just the basics. You have been expressing yourself in your own unique ways since I have met you. Give some credit to yourself Aiya."

He used my name. I was feeling something else now, and I'm not sure what it was. I looked down at my hand again. "I'll walk you to the door." I nodded my head and followed after him.

"What's this Shoto, a girl?" It was the deep voice of the second best, Endeavor.

Todoroki suddenly became tense and angered. "Aiya, this is Endeavor."

He was so tall and intimidating. Todoroki doesn't really talk about him outside of rejecting his fathers' power. It's hard to believe my parents ever thought they had a fighting a chance, now that I am up close to him. "Aiya Tadoka." I outstretched my hand. He didn't take my hand.

"Tadoka, sounds familiar."

"You took down my parents 15 years ago. These refused to surrender, so you know, natural consequences."

The air got uncomfortable. Did I say something? "I-I'm not mad about it or anything, or seeking revenge as some weird motive." I became flustered.

"Well…that's good." Was all Endeavor could muster.

"I'll walk you out now." Todoroki gestured to the door with his arm.

"Thank you again Todoroki. I really appreciate it. I'll see you Monday." He nodded and went back inside.

It was so late. I didn't even think about bringing a jacket. It started to rain again. I must have the worst luck. Walking on the sidewalks I bumped into someone. What is this? Fear? "Are you alright sir?"

He turned to face me, "Oh young lady, are you from UA? Help me! These villains are right behind me."

"I'll protect you sir, while we run and wait for the police!" I really can't use my powers outside of school, but I have to protect him. I grabbed his hand. He wasn't scared anymore. "Wait, how did you know I was a UA student?" Beneath his hood I could see his smile. "Playing friends with a Todoroki, planning to avenge mom and dad without me, Aiya?"

Shit. "Hello, Ena." Ena was my older brother. He was five when mom and dad died. After Middle school he just sort of disappeared. Ai and I couldn't ever find him. "Where have you been?"

"In the shadows, honing my quirk, ready to avenge our parents. I can't forgive Endeavor for what he's done. Join me sister." He held out his hand. Ena was evil. How could he. When we were young we always talked about being a hero team.

"Ena, I'm going to be a hero. I want to be better and do better for our family. I'm sorry but I can't let you invade the Todoroki's home." I pulled out my phone ready to dial the police before it was kicked out of my hand.

"Little Aiya, did you think I wouldn't bring friends?" I became surrounded by thugs. "My thing is, you are the only one born with the perfect combination of Mom and Dad. I don't only plan to take down Endeavor, I plan to take you with me, our siblings are so weak and useless, or quirkless like Ai."

Ai? What about Ai? "Ena, what did you do?"

"Dispose of them of course. One by one, our siblings fell with their worthless power. Ai was easy though. She cried the whole time. Begging me not to harm you. The damn idiot, I never planned to hurt my dear baby sister."

Ai, my sister…he has to be bluffing. Trying to screw with me. I had to get home. I had to find my sister. I turned to run but I was cut off. I'm going to have to fight. My hands at the ready. Ena…could I beat him? My legs were shaking. Influence by Ena, I assumed. "So, you're going to fight Aiya?"

"You're damn right, I'm going to fight. I'm not going with you."

"So be it, Aiya." Ena stomped his foot into the ground. It began to raise and lower me in waves, knocking me off balance. I won't win, my only chance was to escape. I focused my energy into my body. Turning to the two closest thugs, I ran at them. I swept my hand over them. I didn't need them hurt, just out of my way. The two thugs flew in the side of the building. There's my chance to run. I took off, all the running Aizawa had me doing increased my endurance. I was able to use my quirk and help me run faster since my muscles were up to speed with it. I can't run home just yet. That exactly where they would check first. I should text Todoroki, and let him know of the ambush. Feeling around in my pockets, shit, that's right, it was kicked out my hand. "Aiya, you can't run for me."

Ena's already caught up? I covered my mouth a ducked behind a bush. I was going to have to run back to Todoroki's to tell him. "Aiya, come out and play!" I held onto my chest. I have to stay calm or else he will sense me. Ena's emotion's quirk isn't as sensitive as mine, but his mud control quirk is out of this world. He passed by me. Thank god.

"Cry Baby?" I looked into the fierce eyes of Bakugo. I grabbed his arm and pulled him down. "Hey watch it you witch!"

"Bakugo, I need help. No time to explain but we have to help Todoroki." I don't know if it was the panic my voice, the desperation in my eyes, but he reluctantly agreed. "Call the police, and then we will run for Todoroki's."

Once it was clear we ran. As fast as my legs could carry me. I grabbed onto my chest again. What if I was to late and Todoroki was hurt? We approached Todoroki's home. Part of it was on fire but the thugs I initially saw were all be loaded into the back of a cruiser. "TODOROKI!" I called for him. Begging the universe that he was okay. HE stepped outside his home unscathed. "I tried to come back as soon as possible! I was able to call; they took my phone."

He placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "We are ok Aiya, we can't be brought down my low-level criminals like these."

I searched around. Ena must have been more focused on finding me and got away. He would be back later. "I have to go check on my sister. I'm glad you're okay."

I began to run. "Wait. Cry baby, we're coming with you." Bakugo and Todoroki were right on my tail. I felt like I was going so slow, my legs couldn't move fast enough. Tonight, I felt fear. Fear for my friends, my well being and my sister. Ena wouldn't really harm her, would he?

I raced up the stairs to my apartment. The door was broken open. No, this can't be happening. "Ai! Ai! Where are you?" I heard shallow breathes from the living room.

"A-Aiya." Her soft voice but she didn't sound right, she sounded tired. I flipped on the switch. My sister. Drowning in a pool of her own blood. Sputtering bubbles of blood in between her breaths. I dropped to my knees. My chest was going to explode. How long was she alone for? I couldn't save her. "E-na came." She coughed.

"Relax Ai, everything is going to be okay, the police are coming. We are going to get through this." I ran my fingers through her hair. Her yellow eyes losing the light they once had. "Everything will be okay."

"Y-you…k-know…you are…going t-to m-make a…" she took a deep breath in coughing as she exhaled. Reaching up she placed a cold hand on my face. "g-great hero s-someday." I held her closer to my body. This wasn't happening.

"Ai, you need to stay quiet." I begged her. She just smiled at me. Wiping away my tears.

"I l-love you Aiya, I w-wish I could b-be here to s-see how great y-you will b-become." Her hand fell away from my cheek hitting the wood floor.

I picked it back up and held it to my face again. "Ai, no, you can't leave me here." I rubbed her hand against my face. "Move dammit." My sister was gone. Bakugo and Todoroki stood behind me, I didn't care how weak they saw me. "Ai, move, wake up please!" The light from my sister's eyes had faded completely. I started to breath heavily. I felt trapped. "I can't breathe…. I can't breathe." I stood up.

"Aiya…" Todoroki attempted to grab a shoulder.

I pulled away from him. "I! CAN'T! FUCKING! BREATH!" I dropped to my knees and screamed as loud as I possibly could. "AAAAAAAAIIIIII! WAKE UP DAMMIT!" My friends watched afar as I cried over my sister. Choking on my tears, begging that she would wake up.

"We need to move her." An officer mentioned. "This is a crime scene now, we have to gather evidence, I'm sorry. Does the young lady have a place to go?"

No, they can't separate me from my sister to soon. She just died; I need time. I clung to my sisters' body. Choking the same way, she was not even five minutes ago. I felt two warm hands grab my face. Lifting me up I met the angry pair of eyes. Bakugo blew into my face hard, forcing me to inhale. He did it again and again forcing me to breath normally until I had calmed. "You can't stay here Tadoka, we have to go. The police have work."

Bakugo, used my real name…so the three of us walked. Todoroki filled a bag full of my belongings. I wasn't sure where we were headed…women and children's shelter maybe? I looked at my clothes. I was covered in my sisters' blood. When we stopped, we were in front of a big house. "Icy- Hot and I talked, it would be best for you to stay here. As much of a pain its going to be, you can't stay alone, or at his place. Whoever targeted your sister also targeted him."

I could hardly process what they were saying, but whatever it is, they had to be right. Todoroki grabbed onto my hand. "I'll be by tomorrow." I could only manage a nod.

Bakugo walked me inside and straight to the bathroom for a shower. I washed the last part of my sister down the drain. Why my sister? Why Ai? She was so good. A pure soul. Our oldest sister who cared for all of us. Sacrificing everything for us since she was a child. I stepped out of the shower and changed into jammies. Sitting on the floor, I cried. How would I ever move past this?

"You don't have to be alone." Bakugo's voice came from the other side of the door. I reached up the door knob. Moving, I opened the door to see he was sitting against it, waiting for me. "I don't know what to do, or how to help you. I'm not good at this sort of thing, so don't expect much…"

I cut him off and threw my arms around him. Knocking him over he braced himself. He just let me cry, into the hours of the morning, until I finally passed out of exhaustion.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up the following morning. I felt like I was in a dream, stuck in a false sense of reality that my life was perfectly intact. I smelt bacon; Ai must be cooking breakfast before Saturday school. I grabbed onto my chest. It was aching. My eyes and throat were sore, but what brought me back into the real world was that the room I was in, was not mine. The walls were painted a light blue, with cream curtains and dark furniture. It looked like a standard guest room you see in those magazines. I looked over at the clock, 8.a.m. At my beside was Todoroki.

I moved his hair out of his face. "Todoroki." He opened his eyes and looked at me. "How long have you been here?"

"Since about 7. I must have fallen asleep; I didn't sleep well last night." He rubbed his eyes. He stood up and extended his hand to help me up. He was treating me so fragile. I took his hand in mine. He was always so warm, just like…Bakugo.

That's right, I threw myself at him last night. I blushed; I was so careless. "Do you have a fever?" Todoroki felt my forehead.

"Uh, no. Just a minor headache." I reassured him.

"Good to see you awake, my moms making breakfast, hurry up and change. You still have Saturday school." Bakugo stood in the doorway.

"I think Mr. Aizawa would make an exception…" Todoroki started to defend.

Bakugo pushed him aside and grabbed me by my arms. "YOU HAVE TO GO YOU BIG BABY!" He seemed so pissed at me for even contemplating on not going. I was in so much pain though. I needed to grieve. The only person to ever care for me was gone. She devoted her life to me, and I never even got the chance to return the favor, or even thank her for all that she's done. "You once told me, you wanted to become a hero to make you sister proud, and now you have to become the hero she needed. Skipping training isn't going to help your goal." He wasn't pissed, he was passionate. "Do right by your sister by becoming a pro, or else all her efforts would have been for nothing!"

Bakugo was right, I needed to grieve but now was not the time. I grabbed my bag that Todoroki packed for me. It had my UA gym clothes and uniform. That's it? Maybe I will be able to stop by my place later and gather some more clothes. "Please leave, I need to change before training." I locked the door behind them. I'm not sure how I was going to get through the day, but I needed to, for Ai.

I sat down at the breakfast bar. Bakugo's mother set a plate in front of me. "Eat up, you're going to need all your strength." She was way quieter than the first time I met her. She reached out and touched my hand. "I'm so sorry…for your loss."

"Thank you." I gave a light smile.

"Let's go, I'll walk you to the school." Todoroki touched my shoulder and I followed him out the door. The walk there was mostly quiet besides traffic. He stayed in strides with me. I was moving so slow. I felt at war with my body. With every step a battle was won. "You can do it, today is your day Aiya." I stepped onto the school grounds; Mr. Aizawa was waiting for me.

"You ready Tadoka?"

"Yes Sir!"

Todoroki left my side giving me a small wave. I wanted him to stay so bad. I needed him, he's been such a big help and great friend. I followed Mr. Aizawa to the training grounds. Within the first hour I had dropped the bus four times. I finished my 5ks as fast as possible. Utilizing my quirk helped a lot with that.

"Tadoka, it seems like you have regressed since last week!" Aizawa was frustrated. "I thought you wanted to be a hero?" I opened my mouth to explain before he cut me off. "I know what happened, and its not an excuse to be doing worse! As a future hero, you are going to lose many loved ones, friends, and allies. A hero can't take time off to grieve, they have to keep saving people and fighting! Being a hero can be a lonely road! Especially when you have the potential to be great!" He tore me apart. He exhausted my body with all the hardcore workouts, and now he was attacking my very soul. I tried to stay concentrated on the bus. "You have to keep pushing yourself!"

"I KNOW DAMMIT!" I lost focus; the bus started to fall. No! I was so close! I outstretched my arms, outline the bus with my mind holding that picture attempting to stop it.

_"You have to become the hero your sister needed!" _

There was a flash before my eyes. What the hell? The bus? Its exploding! Windows started breaking out of it as it heated up, eventually combusting, Mr. Aizawa picked me up and moved me away from it. "I think that's enough for today." He put me down and touched the top of my head. "I'm sorry, I was trying to push you, my words must have hurt pretty bad. Even though what I said was the truth, it doesn't get any easier." He pulled me into a hug. "I know how much she meant to you Tadoka, and I am so sorry." After that Mr. Aizawa dismissed me.

I started the walk back to Bakugo's house. It feels like I haven't been by myself since starting UA, and I hate it. I looked at my empty hand that has on more than one occasion held Todoroki's. I touched my cheek that was pressed against Bakugo's chest. What I wouldn't give to have either one of them here with me right now. I quickly dialed the police stations number to see if my apartment was open to stop by and grab extra clothes. They denied my request. I guess I was going to have to dip into my savings for some clothes.

Bakugo was in the front yard working on some of his combat moves. "Hey." My face grew hot again. The memory burned into my brain. Throwing my arms around him. How could I ever call myself a modest woman?! I touched my cheek. What's worse is I would do it again. "Do you want to go shopping with me?"

"Hell no!"

What a quick response. I internally cried to myself. "Okay, I'll be back later then." I ran inside, the clothes I was wearing the night before were folded neatly on my bed. I changed into them and headed out the door. Bakugo was waiting outside for me. His mom hitting him upside the head. "WHAT KIND OF HOST LETS THEIR GUEST WANDER ALONE AT THE MALL!" I see her quiet demeanor couldn't last.

"Well if I knew it was going to be this much of a pain, we wouldn't even have a guest!" He retorted back. I guess his didn't last long either.

We got to the mall. Bakugo, being Bakugo waited outside the store. Raging over why he even had to be here. "THAT DAMNED WOMAN!" He yelled. Damn he was so loud. I should hurry so he doesn't turn all that rage on me. I started to sweat, dammit, why is it so hard to shop?

"Hello again, waitress." Turning around I saw the men from Yuki's. The ones who followed me home. "You look lovely today, I'm a little sad I never got a call from you."

"Sir, I am only a minor, please leave." I kept space between us. What creeps. Hopefully they go away on their own. I'm not in the mood to fight.

"Our little secret then." He placed a finger to his lips. Okay, he's a major creep. "You may be a minor, but your body says otherwise." He examined me. God, he's so uncomfortable. I ran past him and out of the store. My arm was grabbed and I was thrown against the wall. Shit, I guess I am going to fight. He used an arm to brace himself against the wall, a hand in his pocket, his back facing away from the crowd. It was like he was shielding me. His face inches away from mine. "You really can't stay out of trouble, you cursed or something?" My face was getting hot as his gaze bore into the very depths of my soul. My heart was beating so fast. I placed my hands in front of my chest. "Bakugo, what are you doing?"

"Awe man its that guy from the restaurant. He's with her again." The creep piped up. Bakugo pushed himself from the wall and faced them. Showing off his quirk.

"Yeah, its me, you damn losers, and if you ever come near her again, I'll kill you!" He grabbed me by my arm and pulled me away. He can be so rough around the edges but…

"Bakugo, you're squeezing a little tight." I placed my hand on his and he jerked it away. He's just so different.

"Fight me."

"What?"

"You heard me! You told me you were going to prove to me you belong at UA just as much as me, now is that time." I followed him back to his house. He was getting pumped. I don't know what triggered this sudden anger in him when not even five minutes ago he was inches from my face. He didn't say a word to me the whole walk.

We got to his house and he threw off his shirt, dramatic, but okay. He got into position. He really isn't skipping a beat. If I get to close, he's going to blast me, but I can't win far away either, I haven't learned enough to cause a whole lot of physical damage in a fight, the bus exploding was a total fluke. So, I'm just going to have to attack first.

I focused my energy around my legs so I could move faster. He cocked back his right arm. Taking the swing, I dodged quick. I threw an elbow aiming for a kidney. He caught it with one hand. Grabbing his arm, I used the leverage to throw my body over him and around his neck. I had to go for a takedown. If I can get him into an arm bar, he will have to concede. Bakugo was to strong for his balance to be thrown off by my weight. Using telekinetic force, I brought us both down, gaining the position. This is it, my win. "You damn mind controller; I won't lose to a big cry baby like you!" His palm sparked, blasting me.

Shit, I didn't think that through. I need to stay away from his hands. I stood back up and ran to him again going for a high round house. He caught it again. I thrusted my body forward turning the round house into a straight front kick, knocking him back into a tree. This is it, all that training with Aizawa and Todoroki has paid off. Extending my hand and closing my fist I brought it back to my body, "COME HERE BAKUGO! I'M NOT FINISHED!" His body came to me against his will, he was my puppet now. I landed a solid left hook, but he was close again and blasted me again, breaking my quirk and throwing me across the yard. I got up, shit, I need to switch to defense before he incinerates me.

"What was that about you not being finished?" He smirked. He rushed me blasting me again. Dammit all, we are still on completely different wavelengths. I got up. That one really hurt. He's sweating more, his blast is getting stronger. I went for another punch, he blasted the ground and maneuvered himself over me. Pivoting I raised a hand to match his. He blasted me again, only this time his blast went completely around me. "Well that's a new move of yours." His smile got bigger.

"Telekinetic shield."

"Cute, now how long can you keep it up for?!" His explosions started coming at me a lot faster. He was trying to wear me down. I can't keep up, but he's wearing himself out. I eased up on the strength of my shield and focused it into my arms. I took eight more blast before my shield was gone. "COME HERE TADOKA!" His hand sparked up. He was going for a finishing move. I dodged left, and stepped forward. Grabbing on to his arm, I threw him over my shoulder as fast and hard as I could. What I didn't expect was for him to grab onto my collar and throw me forward over him.

My energy was spent. I was on the ground next to him breathing heavily. I looked at him, a small crater outlined his body from my shoulder throw. He lifted a hand as it sparked up. I took his hand in mine. "I surrender Bakugo, I don't think I can move much more than this." He stopped his quirk and let his hand rest in mine. "You said my name." My cheeks felt hot.

He squeezed my hand. "Tadoka, do better next time."


	7. Chapter 7

We stayed on the ground for what felt like hours. Our hands resting in the others. I felt guilty, twenty-four hours a go my sister had passed, and here I was on the ground with a boy, allowing his presence to bring me peace. "Stop letting people believe you are weak. Its stupid." Bakugo's voice was soft. I guess I never thought about how I portrayed myself to others. "You need to have more confidence in your abilities. This is your quirk, your hero path, you need to be striving to win at all cost." My eyes stayed glued to our hands, was this as close to comforting as he could get.

I sat up. "You're right, but I'm not sure if I will ever beat you. You are such a natural and so good."

Bakugo sat up, his hand still rested on top of mine, was he worried about breaking this connection too?

"THE FUCK TADOKA! I JUST TOLD YOU! YOU HAVE TO WIN AND NOW YOU'RE TELLING ME YOU CAN'T!" He scratched the back of his head. "Tch. Damn women." Well, Bakugo can be nice at times. It is really to bad the moments don't last long.

I got up and stretched. Looking at my clothes, there were burn holes present in my shirt and leggings. Dammit, now I really had to go shopping. I checked my phone. We really have only been lying on the ground for about fifteen minutes after our fight. I got an in coming call. "Hello?"

"Tadoka, did you get home safe? I planned to walk you home but accidentally fell asleep."

Todoroki. He sounded so sleepy. "Yeah, I got home safe, thanks for checking on me. Hey Todoroki? Want to go shopping with me? I think Bakugo might die if I asked him to go with me again."

"Again?"

"Yeah." I laughed. "I tried to go earlier but we ended up sparring instead. That damn quirk of his really messed up the only clothes I had with me that wasn't our uniforms."

"Shut up, dammit!" Bakugo yelled at me.

"Sure, I'll go. I could use some new things as well."

"Thanks Todoroki! I'll see you in a bit!" I hung up the phone and turned around. "You won't have to go with me this time."

"WHO SAID I DIDN'T WANT TO GO YOU DUMBASS!?"

I held my hand to my forehead. "WHAT THE HELL? YOU DIDN'T WANT TO GO THE FIRST TIME, HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW YOU WANTED TO GO THIS TIME?"

"MAYBE I DO! MAYBE I DON'T!"

"WELL DO WHAT YOU WANT THEN!"

"I WILL! I'LL WAIT FOR YOU OUT HERE!"

"GOOD! I'LL BE BACK IN A MINUTE!" I walked inside the house. Only he could get me so worked up over the stupidest things. I took a deep breath, and opened my backpack. Gym uniform or school uniform? I peaked in, well I had one more outfit besides those, my work uniform. Well dammit all the hell. Might as well. I only had one school uniform and I really can't afford to ruin it, considering the cost to replace it. I pulled up the leather skirt and grabbed my shoes. "Okay, I'm back!"

"THE FUCK TADOKA! YOUR WORK CLOTHES?" Bakugo shouted, except he wasn't alone. Todoroki, Kirishima, Jiro, Yaoyorozu and Mineta were also there.

"BLESS YOUR HEART! YOU SWEET, SWEET GIRL! ALLOW ME TO USE MY BODY TO COVER YOU UP!" Mineta jumped for me, and was smacked down in the air by Jiro. What a little perv!

"I hope you don't mind, some of our classmates wanted to come." Todoroki held his hands in his pockets.

I smiled, walking to the group of my peers. "No, not at all, the more the merri-" I tripped over a rock. "Ow." My eyes watered as I fell. I don't want to fall in a skirt. I guess Mineta will get a show.

Instead of falling on to the pavement, I fell into a pair of arms. "Tadoka, are you alright?" I was pressed up against Todoroki's body. I was so, so close. I think I can feel his heartbeat. His hands rested on my waist, and I went beat red.

"Uh-huh." I pulled away instantly.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I SAY ABOUT ACTING WEAK?" Bakugo's hands started exploding. "YOU FALL ON THE PAVEMENT, GET UP AND DUST IT OFF LIKE THE BAD BITCH YOU ARE! YOU DON'T NEED SAVING!"

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT YOU JERK!" Since our spar, Bakugo hasn't stopped with the explosive anger.

"Are you sure Bakugo even really wanted to go?" Momo whispered to Todoroki. "He seems angry about it."

Todoroki shrugged. "I'm not quite sure, he said he wanted too."

In a heated battle of words with Bakugo I felt a hand graze the back of my arm. I was instantly calmed. "Shall we get going Aiya?" How does he have this impact on me? I turned around and followed the group out the front gate. Bakugo closely behind me.

Yaoyorozu and Jiro spent most of the time helping me pick out clothes. I guess I should have asked a girl first. Things would have gone a lot smoother the first time. Girl time was actually quite fun. I ended up leaving with two good sized bags full of clothes. I didn't completely blow through my savings which was nice. I should spend more time with them they are so much fun and more relaxed than…I turned around to see Bakugo steaming, uh, why did he even come again? I waved goodbye to Yaoyorozu and Jiro.

"Great so we can go home now?" Bakugo had his arms folded.

"Actually Aiya, I was wondering if you would like to grab something to eat. I wanted to ask earlier but you seemed like you were having fun." Todoroki stepped between us.

"I'M NOT TRYING TO STAY OUT ALL NIGHT!" Bakugo yelled.

"Who said you were even invited?" Todoroki's tone got cold as he glared back at Bakugo.

"You mean, like a date?" I put a finger to my chin.

"WHAT?!" Bakugo's hands started to explode.

"If that's how you want to see it, I sure don't mind." Todoroki gave me a light smile.

I clapped my hands together. "Sure. I haven't been on a date before. It would be nice to go with a close friend."

"AAAHHHHH!" Bakugo's hands lit up even more.

"Chill out man, what has gotten into you?" Kirishima pat Bakugo's back.

"NOTHING!" Bakugo smacked his hand and walked away. I'll have to check back with him later to make sure he's ok. Maybe his adrenaline is still pumping from the fight?

Todoroki took my hand, pulling me closer and wrapped my arm around his. "If this is a date then we should do it properly." He smiled again. I could feel my cheeks warm up. If this keeps up, I am going to have a permanent blush on my face. Todoroki has been so kind to me since the beginning. I really am so lucky to have him. Todoroki and I walked for awhile until we got to a ramen house. He pulled my chair out for me, and pushed me in. Clapping my hands together, and slightly bowing my head. "Thanks for the food!" Breaking apart my chopsticks I dug into the ramen.

Todoroki and I sat for hours talking about training techniques and material that could be on the test on Monday. He stacked our bowls, got out of his seat and extended his hand to me. I took it without hesitation. "Shall we get you back to Bakugo's?" I nodded my head and looked down at our hands cupped in each other's. I could hold his hand forever.

On the walk home I just kept starring at our hands. The feeling it gave me was so safe and comforting, and yet I was overwhelmed with guilt. Here I was, fifteen years old. A first year at UA, not even a top student, and I was entertaining the thought of…. "Thank you, for joining me Aiya, it meant a lot. I don't have a lot of people I am close too. It's nice having a friend." Todoroki was serious, does he understand my loneliness?

Stopping I took his hand in both of mine. "Todoroki, since I met you, the first time you bumped into me, I have never felt lonely. You have always been there for me, and always believed in me. You are a dear friend to me, and I want you know, I will always be here for you too!"

Todoroki gave me a small smile. "Come on, you're almost back to Bakugo's. You need to get some rest and study tomorrow for Monday." He kept hold of my hand and pulled me along. I could feel him, he was happy. My words, my genuine feelings, made someone who means so much to me, happy. I want to be able to do that for the rest of my life. To just make him smile.

"FINALLY! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS DUMBASS? MOM MADE DINNER AND WE STILL HAVE TO STUDY FOR OUR TEST! YOUR SCORES WERE SHIT ON THE LAST ONE!" Bakugo was on the front step of the house. Did he even go inside or did he just stand outside and wait for hours? Todoroki dropped my hand and stuck it in his pocket. He was getting irritated.

"I'm the dumbass? Why wouldn't you let your mom know I was having dinner with a friend, so I wouldn't need dinner?" God, Bakugo could be so irritating sometimes.

"WELL SHE DOESN'T JUST MAE DINNER FOR YOU!"

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU YELLING ABOUT?!"

"Aiya, I'm going to head out." Todoroki stepped in front of me leaning over a bit to catch my attention. He took a step into me so I could feel the heat coming from his body. He looked down at me, and as annoyed as he was his gaze was so gentle. "Thank you, for everything. We should do it again" He spoke quietly enough that Bakugo couldn't hear, and soft enough to stop my heart, and make me blush.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Bakugo demanded attention. He still hasn't calmed down in the slightest. Todoroki walked through the gate.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO FIGHT AGAIN?! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!" I threw one of my bags of clothes at him.

"FUCK YEAH! I AM ALWAYS READY TO FIGHT!" He taunted, throwing a fist up.

"God, you can be such a pain." I walked towards him and picked up my bag.

"Why are you concerning yourself in romance?"

"I'm not sure how its really any of your business."

"YOU SHOULDN'T DISTRACT YOURSELF WITH SUCH BULLSHIT!" I tried to walk past him but he grabbed my arm and spun me around. "YOU HAVE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO FOCUS ON!"

"Why do you care so much?" I pulled my arm away from him. He was really getting on my nerves. I would be shocked if this didn't end up in another fight.

"I don't." He started to walk inside.

"Bakugo, I know what you are feeling, and I am getting a lot of conflict from you, let me know when you sort yourself out." He didn't say another word to me, but I could tell that what I said struck something in him that it rendered him silent. I locked my door and plopped down on to my bed. Maybe I could have handled that better? What was even with him. Maybe he was stressed because I was living here? I was such a jerk to him. Clearly something was wrong, and I just fueled the fire. I let him provoke me. He should mind his business though. Todoroki's smile flashed into my mind. He has such a nice smile. "What am I doing?" I placed my arm over my eyes. I just need to go to sleep and apologize to Bakugo in the morning.

Bakugo sat himself outside the door. Trying to form the words to appropriately express his conflict. At some point that cry baby grew on him in an unexplainable way. She was always so relaxed around other people and with him, she was always tense. Was it because since the day they met they have been fighting? Maybe they should have never talked to each other. He stood up from her door. Waiting on her wasn't going to fix this. She couldn't sort out his anger for him. Shoving his hands into his pockets he walked back outside. Recanting the incident. Tadoka was actually mad at him. It wasn't there normal bickering.

Sitting down he placed his head into the palms of his hands. Tadoka is just making more and more friends, building strong relationships with others, and they just seemed to be stuck as rivals. But, why did it matter?


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Shorter chapter, because I am trying to set it up for something great. Please leave reviews, message me, ect. I love knowing what the people reading think.**

"Tadoka! You have a visitor!" I shot up out of my bed. What? Peeking over at my clock, its eight in the morning. Who would visit at such early hours? My body started to heat up. Todoroki did come early in the morning my first night here. I rushed out of my room to the kitchen. Bakugo's mom was making breakfast. For such a brute of a woman she really was a good mom. At the breakfast bar sat my visitor, sipping on a hot cup of coffee.

"Mr. Aizawa, what are you doing here?" He had a stack of papers in front of him. Bakugo's mom placed a cup of coffee in front of me as I took a seat next to him. "Thank you."

"A couple things actually, I came to discuss potential guardianship with the Bakugo's. You are still a minor after all, and legally can't make all decisions for yourself just yet." I looked over at the ash blond woman in the kitchen. She only gave me a small smile. "We found that in your best interest, it would be best for me to take that guardianship because of reason two…"

Mr. Aizawa, being my legal guardian? What does that mean about living here? "Reason two is, I want to take you on as my apprentice. You are getting stronger but its still so slow. The police have gotten word that your brother, Ena, is still out and about, and is now labeled as an S-Ranked criminal. He didn't kill you a couple nights back because he wants your quirk huh?"

I nodded my head. "I don't even know the reason why he came for me. He's ten times stronger than I am." I crossed my arms over, and kept my eyes on the ground. I was so flustered that night, I never even gathered valuable information. Not like he would tell me anyways.

Mr. Aizawa stood up and placed a hand on my shoulder. "We will work on that starting after school tomorrow. For now, you will also be staying here until renovations are done on my house, should be a couple weeks." He looked back at Bakugo's mom. "Thank you for the coffee."

Bakugo came out from around the corner. "So, you are going to leave?"

"Yeah, when Mr. Aizawa says I can. He is my legal guardian now. So, I won't be bugging you for much longer now." I placed my cup in the sink. He was so hard to talk to. I can't ever tell what he's thinking or how he's feeling. Last night was the first night I think I felt something besides anger from him.

"That may be for the best." Bakugo turned away from me. Really? That's all he can say? I looked back at his mom. "Please forgive me." She looked confused. Now, its my turn to pick the fight. "Bakugo." He turned around to face me. My fist clenched as hard as I possibly could, I landed a solid right hook to the face.

"What the hell Tadoka?!" He looked at me.

"You really piss me off Bakugo." I picked him up, and forced him to follow me outside. Pulling him towards me, I prepared to land another hit, and planned a counter move. Second day in a row that we were fighting, but this was much more personal. Focusing some of my energy into my arm, I landed my second hit. Bakugo fell to his knees spitting out some blood. "Fight me dammit! This is what you want isn't it?" I picked him up by the collar of his shirt.

Bakugo extended his hand. I needed to prepare myself for his blast. I bit my lip waiting for it to come but it never did. He smacked my hand off his shirt collar and pulled me into him. "What I want, is for you to stay." I wrapped my arms around him, as tight as I could. My eyes watering. "Why are you crying?" Bakugo tried to pull away but I kept a hold of him.

"I just want to be your friend." I looked up at him. My eyes filled with tears while his was full of shock. "You are my absolute best friend Bakugo, but it doesn't feel like you see me as a friend at all!" Letting go a wiped my eyes. "I know I am a baby. I'm weak. A pain in the ass, but-"

"Shut up Tadoka." Bakugo covered my mouth. "I kind of like all those stupid things about you. Do you just want to go study for our test now?" I nodded my head and followed him back inside. "What I want, is for you to stay." His words resonated in my heart; I wonder if I will ever be able to make him smile too.

The next couple weeks went by fast. I trained with Mr. Aizawa every day after school and ran three a day on the weekends. My hours were cut at work even more. Sir was more than happy to give me the time needed so I could train as much as I needed and keep up on my school work. Mr. Aizawa understood my need for a job and allowed me to keep it, and after a long talk with Mrs. Bakugo, he allowed me stay with them unless there was any reason that it needed to change. The best part about Mr. Aizawa training me is I picked up on martial arts a whole lot better, and focused on a few more defense techniques with my quirk. I couldn't wait till Bakugo and I sparred again, he would be so impressed with how much I had grown in weeks.

I took my normal seat in class and waited for Mr. Aizawa. He stepped into the classroom and took his spot at the podium. "Today we will be going to USJ or Unforeseen Simulation Joint, with Thirteen and All Might for some training. I will give everyone some time to change into their hero costumes and then we will head over."

I changed into my hero costume. It was a skin tight, breathable black body suit. The sides were cut out and it was low cut. I remembered watching an interview in middle school about the sex appeal of hero costumes. A distraction never hurt. If it works it works, plus with all the "ninja" training Mr. Aizawa had me doing, it was easiest to move around in this. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

Damn, our friendship has improved but he's still such a loud mouth. "My hero costume Bakugo." I said through gritted teeth.

"You look like a dominatrix!"

I started to turn red. How embarrassing. "You didn't say anything the first time I wore it!" I attached my utility belt that harbored some of the weapons Mr. Aizawa gave me.

"Maybe Bakugo's just trying to cover his embarrassment because he thinks you look pretty." Kirishima threw an arm around him.

"Shut up you damn weakling! I have nothing to be embarrassed about!" Bakugo smacked his hand off.

"Tadoka, want to walk with us over to the USJ?" Yaoyorozu waved me over.

I nodded my head. Turning back Bakugo was on fire, holding Kirishima in a head lock. "TAKE IT BACK LOSER!"

"So what is it like living at Bakugo's house? Does he yell in his sleep too?" Ashida laughed.

"Kind of a personal question, don't you think Mina?" Tsu piped up.

I put a finger to my chin. "I don't know if he does, but now that I think about it, I haven't ever even seen his room."

Mina playfully elbowed me. "Oh, really so he only comes to yours then?"

I turned bright red. "No! Its not like that at all! I haven't even ever kissed a guy!" I covered my face.

Mina put her arms around me. "I'm only joking! Just giving you a hard time, you are way to pretty for him anyways!"

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU PINK ALIEN PUNK!"

Mina covered her mouth. "Guess someone heard me."

I couldn't help but laugh. I got really lucky to be put in class 1-A. The walk was short but the USJ was HUGE! We all shuffled in through the double doors. The inside was spectacular. Different regions and terrain filled the facility. There was a lake, an entire part of a controlled fire, there was mountain terrain. Thirteen stood there waiting for us. She talked about her quirk and the different types of heroism. I wish I would have brought a notebook. I'm not sure I will remember everything she has said.

I looked around; wasn't All Might suppose to be here too? The ground started to move beneath our feet. "Is the training starting?" Kirishima asked. A giant vortex opened up as villains started to file through.

"Mr. Aizawa what's happening?" I looked at him.

"This is the real deal. These are villains, Thirteen, I will leave you to protect the kids. I'll hold them off." With that my mentor took off. Holding his own against what seemed like an infinite number of villains. I looked back to the vortex. What looked like the group of ring leaders? What looked like Ena. I turned to run, only for many vortexes to appear before the class separating us and keeping us away from the exit.

I was warped and fell to the feet of the villain bosses. "This is the girl, Ena? The one you wanted? Who is she to you? A girlfriend?"

"Don't joke like that Shigurake, this is my sister Aiya. She's here to join us."


	9. Chapter 9

"Welcome to the League of Villains, little sister." Ena reached out his hand to help me up. I rolled away and jumped back a few feet. Ena was damn delusional. I looked around, none of my classmates were with me, I hope they all didn't get separated by themselves. I continued to scan my surroundings. The closest person to me was Mr. Aizawa. He was still going strong. Now is the time to put into practice everything he has taught me.

"I have no intention of joining you Ena."

"You carry yourself different now, Aiya, has your power grown? I really thought that by taking the few people who cared about you away, you would come to me." Ena slowly started to walk towards me. My body was frozen in fear, why did Ena seem so much more powerful now than the last time I saw him? He placed a hand on my cheek. "My dear sweet sister. Let me help you. Let's be the team we always envisioned."

"Ena, why waste your time on the weakling? Look at the girl she is shaking." The one called Shigarake commented.

"Relax Shigarake, this girl, her potential is limitless, and with proper training her power could be too. You've seen what I can do, that's only a small percentage of what she is capable of." Ena stroked my cheek. "I missed you so much Aiya."

I unclipped a weapon from my belt. My personal favorite. "I said it once, I will not join you Ena, YOU DAMN CREEP!" I unraveled my titanium wire. Similar to Mr. Aizawa's scarf I can use and manipulate the wire with my quirk. Its thin and light like fishing line so it doesn't take to much energy for me to manipulate. I jumped in the air to create space between me and my enemy. Weaving the wire between my fingers I manipulated the wire. It surrounded my brother. Pulling the wires, they tightened around him. Pulling him up into the air with me, I refocused my quirk into my arms. Landing on my feet and swung Ena down as hard as I possibly could. A crater was created. Telekinetic pull plus telekinetic strength. It should render Ena unconscious.

The dust began to clear up, Ena had turned the ground into a soft patch of dirt before he had hit the ground. Still trapped in my wires he stood up. "Clever sister, you almost had me."

"Then, I guess it's a good thing that I'm not done!" I pulled him towards me, concentrating my power back into my fist. Defenseless, Ena met my fist and shot back. Ena was my own personal yo-yo. He came back to me again, and I landed a solid high kick to his face. I can do this! I can win!

Ena hit the ground, still restrained by my wire be rolled over and stood up. He spit out some blood. "Nice hit. You really have grown baby sister. This is your last chance, because you are really starting to piss me off, come with me."

"I won't ever leave with you. I am going to become a hero. The hero Ai needed when you took her life. I want to protect the people I care about."

Ena moved his foot slightly forward. The ground started to crack in my direction. What the hell was he doing? Shit! I have to move! I attempted to jump back but Ena is just too fast. A block from the ground shot out and hit me in the chest, propelling me back. I coughed up some blood. I'm pretty sure that broke some ribs. "Fuck, that hurt." I'm not sure if I can even get up. I haven't been in any serious fights, but….._"I surrender Bakugo, I don't think I can move much more than this." _

_ "Do better Tadoka." _

I looked at my hand. That day, when we sparred was the closest I ever came to beating him. I know my limits all to well, I have to get up right now. His words rang through my head. _"Have my confidence in your abilities." _

I don't know how I did it, but I managed to get back to my feet. It hurt. I coughed again, more blood, shit. I don't know how much longer I can go; I don't even know how serious my injuries are. "Oh sister, you should have stayed down, you may have a lung punctured."

"I'm not done, yet. I have to do better!"

"Better? Why? Just surrender Aiya, you're done. You have already reached you limits."

"I won't surrender. You said earlier that you were hoping I would come to you after you killed Ai, but enrolling at UA, meeting the people I have, they mean the world to me. They believe in me. They support me, and I have to be here to support each and everyone of them."

Ena smiled at me. "What a waste, I guess I will have to kill all of them too, until you are just mine."

What a sick obsession my brother has with me. Either way it doesn't matter, I only have one big move and it has to work. I took me breathes slowly coughing every third breath. I think he was right; I may have punctured a lung. I just need to buy some time.

"MR. AIZAWA!" Midoriya? I turned around to the sight of my mentors head getting smashed into the ground. Ena appeared before me.

"You shouldn't be getting distracted!" Ena grabbed me by my jacket, holding an arm behind my back. "I'm getting sick of these games Aiya. Stay still or you will die."

"I'm sorry Ena. I had something in store for you, but that will have to wait. My teacher needs me." I placed a finger to my head. Now lets hope this works. "Teleport." I disappeared from my brothers grasp twenty feet next to him. Its not far, but its enough to get away. Two more and I can reach Mr. Aizawa. I pulled my wire out, getting it ready. If Mr. Aizawa can't beat that beast, there is no way I can, but maybe I can at least buy us some time to get away. "Teleport!" was closer twenty more feet. I ran my quirk through the wire. The next one was going to be tricky, but I can do it. Coughing, I wiped the blood from my chin.

"AIYA! GET BACK HERE!" Ena called after me. Obviously, he is not satisfied I just ditched him.

"Teleport!" I appeared above the brained beast. My wires wrapped around the beast's arm. I pulled as hard as I could. Cutting through its arms. Pieces of it falling to its side. The Bird threw its head back and roared in agony. I dropped down and grabbed Mr. Aizawa. "Mr. Aizawa, I am here for you." I held him as tightly as I could. The bird started to regrow its arm. Damn, I was getting so exhausted. "Teleport." I was only able to go have the space when I had someone with me. The beast was now coming for us. I guarded Mr. Aizawa with my body, and put up a shield. Punch after Punch my shield progressively got weaker. What am I going to do? "Mr. Aizawa, what now?" The monster kept up with his hitting. My shield wasn't going hold up my longer, but I had to protect him.

I heard the shatter of my shield as the monster's giant fist hit my back. "Teleport." I only made it another ten feet away. The dumb bird looked around, it lost us for a second "Teleport." I was just going to have to excessively teleport away until we were at a safe distance. "Teleport. Teleport. Teleport."

"Tadoka, are you alright?" I had finally reached the safety of my classmates.

"Yeah, Thanks Midoriya. My. Aizawa needs help now though." I set him down gently, and stood up. "I can still fight until more help arrives."

"DON'T WORRY BECAUSE I AM HERE!" All Might appeared in front of me. Thank God, because I was bluffing about being able to fight. I fell back onto my butt. I needed to rest.

"Tadoka…" I looked up to see Bakugo. He extended his hand out and without hesitation I took it. "You were so strong today." Even feeling as shitty as I do, I couldn't help but smile.

"AAAAAIIIIYYYAAA! WHO THE FUCK IS THAT?!" Ena's voice had a more sadistic sound to it. Bakugo stepped in front of me. "No one touches her but me!" Ena was going into complete crisis mode. He didn't even look like my brother anymore. He started to pull his hair out in clumps. Laughing manically, "My siiisssttteerr. Come here Aiya. Aiya, come here. Come here. I said come. Come here Aiya. I FUCKING SAID COME HERE!" Ena stomped his foot into the ground. The same crack appeared like earlier but this time it was much faster.

"Bakugo move!" I pushed him out of the way and the rock Ena had protrude from the ground, hit me again. Only this time instead of blunt force, it was sharp and halfway impaled my body. Dammit all. Is this how it was going to end for me. This move was meant for Bakugo. The rock receded into the ground.

"What did I do? My poor sweet Aiya!" Ena went back to pulling out his hair. "This is your fault!" He pointed at Bakugo. "If you would have never even touched her, this wouldn't have happened. Stay away from her!"

I took a step forward, my wire in hand. "Ena, it was your fault. I told you, I will do anything in my power to save my friends." I was losing to much blood way too fast, but I had to finish this now, or else he would just keep coming for me.

"Hey Dumbass, you need to stop moving!" Bakugo grabbed on to my arm.

I violently pulled away. "I'm not a victim. That's what you said, wasn't it?" I looked back at him, giving a soft smile. He looked at me shocked. "For once, you're quiet, you're almost cute when you keep that big mouth shut."

Ena, stomped the ground again, the same crack came at me from the ground. "What a lazy move brother." This was probably going to be the end of me. My vision was getting fuzzy. At least, at my funeral, they can say I never gave up. Before the next rock could hit an ice wall formed in front of me.

"Take a break Aiya, you're going to kill yourself." Todoroki slid next to me and picked me up. "Part of being a hero is not only going past your limits, its also knowing when to stop."

"AND WHO THE FUCK IS THAT AIYA!" Ena chased after me. "Come back!"

Todoroki ignored him. "The fight is almost over Aiya. We need to get you out of here. I don't think the Nomu can take much more from All Might."

"Todoroki, I can't see anything, are we winning?"

His grip tightened up on me. "We won; the villains are retreating. Please rest." With that, I closed my eyes….

Bakugo walked up to the hospital doors, Tadoka still hasn't woken up, and its been three days. The blood loss required multiple transfusions. Recovery girl stopped by to help with the lung issue and her ribs. Both of her lungs were punctured and her ribs were nothing but fragments from the damage done to her by her own brother. This was the first time Bakugo had seen that much blood. He lightly touched his stomach. Tadoka was almost completely ran through with that earth spike just to save him.

He walked up to her room. He never had to apologize to someone before, how was he going to do it? Part of him hoped she would still be asleep so he wouldn't have too, but the other part, he wanted to hear her voice. Open the door, he was shocked to see her sitting up her in bed starring out the window. Bandages on her head, and her chest. "Hey." Was all he could muster. Bakugo walked over and sat on the end of her bed. Overwhelmed with guilt. He was always pushing her to do better, but he never meant for her to take the things he said to heart, that she would destroy herself over them.

He placed his face into the palms of his hands. Bakugo felt a small warm body press against his back, two arms wrapping around him. "I'm so happy to see you." Bakugo turned to face her. She was smiling at him. His body started to heat up. "You're almost cute when you keep that big mouth shut." The sound of her voice when she said that. Bakugo blushed.

"You, dumbass! If you didn't sacrifice yourself for me! I would have been fine." He scolded, but Tadoka kept smiling.

She touched his cheek with her hand, gently guiding his eyes to her, she leaned in close. "A hero goes above and beyond to protect people." Bakugo attempted to look away. Tadoka took her other hand to prevent him from breaking her gaze. "Bakugo…I can feel you. Nothing that happened is your fault. I'm sorry you think it was, but I can't begin to tell you how happy I was strong enough to save you." Bakugo took her hands in his and brought them away. He couldn't look at her. "I'm sorry if I hurt your pride. I know you must be mad at me."

That wasn't it at all. His pride wasn't hurt. Tadoka just put herself through so much, just to prove herself. "Next time, I'll protect you." Bakugo gave her an overconfident smile.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi. Hello. Chapter 10 is a short one, but that's okay because, I have officially reached over 1,200 views on my story. So, to celebrate this minor accomplishment. Chapter 11&12 will be written from Bakugo and Todoroki's point of view! I have to ask again, DM me, review me, follow, favorite. Whatever you like, the more feedback the better! I am here to provide a service to all of my readers. **

That night I was discharged from the hospital. Bakugo stayed with me until I had all the paperwork filled out. The two of us walked back home. Bakugo caught me up on everything that has happened in class. He even offered to help me study for an upcoming test and all the homework. He opened the front door. The lights popped on. "WELCOME HOME!" Class 1-A said in unison. My eyes started to water.

"Are you crying, big baby?" Bakugo elbowed me.

I jumped into the group, hugging as many of my peers at once. "You guys! Thank you so much!" I may have been crying but my heart was so full of joy. Class 1-A was my family now and I loved every last one of them.

The part drew on into the night. I stepped outside for a moment to catch my breathe. The nights were gradually getting warmer. "Enjoying your party?"

I turned to see Todoroki his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, I am. I was just getting a little warm, so I had to step out for a minute." I sat down on the step and he shortly joined me.

"You had me worried at the USJ. I thought I might have been to late." Todoroki didn't meet my gaze.

"But, I'm okay-"

He cut me off. "Aiya, you didn't see what I had to see. After you fell unconscious, I went with you to the hospital, and stayed with you for the three days you were sleeping. I saw you go into shock, your body reject treatment, the fevers, the oxygen mask. It was like your body was fighting to die."

I rested my head on my knee. "I didn't want to die….but I also didn't care if I did."

Todoroki clenched his jaw. "How could you be so reckless?"

My brows furrowed. "When I lost Ai, I lost everything. My brother struck her down without a second thought, for what? For his own villainous agenda? He came for me again. He thought I would just walk right into his arms. I started off fighting for myself. I felt like I had something to prove because of how far I had come. Then I ended up near Mr. Aizawa, and I had to fight for him. Ena then saw the relationships I had built, and he went into a jealous rage. Lost complete control. He then tried to kill Bakugo." I took a deep breath. "Hero's lay their lives on the line no matter what. They save people. They go beyond their limits no matter the cost to make sure there is justice and peace. Go beyond, isn't that what plus ultra is about?"

Todoroki rested a hand on my back. He didn't seem irritated anymore, but clearly still worried. "If it was you, he was trying to kill, the outcome would have been the same. I would have died for any of you." He looked at me shocked. I can't figure out what it was that he wanted to hear. For the most part I could read his emotions but I could never tell what he was thinking.

"I'm glad your safe Aiya." Todoroki rested his head on my shoulder. I swear my heart stopped. "Are you ready to go back in?" He stood up taking my hand in his, helping me up. He was so caring and a gentleman. I imagine, if I were to ever actually date. Ai would approve of Todoroki.

The night came an end not long after we came back inside. Bakugo was fuming looking for me. His excuse was that he was concerned I drank to much and wandered off, which would be valid if there was even any alcohol at the party. I wandered off to my bedroom, Bakugo right on my heels. I reached my door, "I'm going to bed now." I turned back to look at him. He was acting so odd. "Do you need something?"

He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked away. "No."

"Okay then, good night." I walked into my room and he was still right behind me. "Bakugo, its really not appropriate for you to be in my room this late at night!" I blushed.

"Yeah, well its also not appropriate to be cuddling up next to Todoroki, but you didn't seem to mind!"

I could feel my entire body turn red, and heat up. I'm 95% positive that I'm sweating right now. The other 5% is I have overflown my body with tears of embarrassment and they are not making there way out of every orifice of my body. "What's wrong?" This is so out of character for you."

"Whatever." He turned to walk out. I grabbed on to his arm.

"Please, tell me what wrong? I can read emotions, not minds, but I really can't tell with you at all."

Bakugo faced me. "Imagine that it were me that almost died. How would you feel?"

I put a finger to my chin. "Scared."

"Of?"

"Losing you. I would want to make sure you were safe." He walked past me opening up the closet. He pulled out an extra blanket, and pillow. He made himself comfy on my floor.

"Don't ask question that can be quickly solved using critical thinking. I'm not good with stuff like this either. So, if you could shut up, and go to bed, saving us both the embarrassment that would be great." He had his back to me. I wanted to protest that I would be fine in my own room. I wanted to argue that I could leave my door open so He would be able to hear if something were to happen, but maybe this is what he needed to feel safe?

I grabbed my pajamas and slipped into the bathroom to change. Now that my adrenaline had calmed from the party, I realized how much pain my body was still in. Changing clothes proved to be a task. Not impossible but definitely annoying. I snuck back into my room, making sure to leave my door as open as possible. If it wasn't so late, I really wouldn't be above removing it. Slipping between the sheets I brought my comforter up to my face. My body felt so hot. It was just Bakugo, we lived together, I've seen him shirtless, He's on my floor not in my bed, I'm pretty sure he has no interest at all.

No matter how I rationalized it, I couldn't calm down. I have never had a guy stay in my room before. "Hey." His head popped up. He looked irritated. "Could you try to breath quieter? What's wrong with you?"

"N-Nothing. Sorry." I covered my head.

I felt my bed shift. He was sitting on it, Ohmahgawd. Ohmahgawd. Ohmahgawd. Gently, he pulled the comforter from my head and I sat up.

"Just for tonight." His voice was so calm. I don't think I had ever heard him so relaxed before.

"Huh?"

He leaned into me so that our foreheads were touching. "Just for tonight, let me stay in here. Tomorrow, you can have your space back. I can tell you are still in pain. Let me protect you for just this night."

I could only manage to nod my head. There is no way he didn't know what he was doing to me right now. He gently grabbed my shoulder and laid me down. Oh no, what was he going to do? What if he tried to kiss me? Bakugo grabbed my comforter and tucked me back in. "Goodnight Tadoka." He slipped off the side of my bed and back on to the floor.

I closed my eyes. Why is this all so confusing? My mind is relieved and fighting the urges, but my heart…my heart feels sad. I looked over at the side of my bed he was laying next to. My mind and heart at battle with one another. I could hear him breathing heavy and evenly. He must already be asleep.

I closed my eyes once again, I needed to come to terms with myself, what would I have done if he kissed me?


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi, Hello! As promised chapters 11&12 will be from the perspective from Todoroki and Bakugo. I plan to start with Todoroki. Remember to let me know what you think by review, favorite, follow, or dm. **

Leaving her with him has to be the hardest thing that I have ever done. I walked myself to school. Didn't even bother replying to her text this morning. You could say I was mopey. Seeing Bakugo get so protective over her pisses me off. She may not see it, but I do.

I ran my fingers through my hair as I approached the entrance to UA. Being a hero should be my only goal. My only purpose, my drive and motivation. Yet, since day one I had this once shy, timid, under achiever who is now a beautiful, confident powerhouse on my mind. I have never been one to pursue women, and I have no clue what I am doing. Every second I spend with her I end up second guessing her and myself. Did I say the right thing? Did she really mean what she said? I can see why people start to lack some self esteem when they find a potential romantic partner. Plus, there is her quirk….

I smacked myself in the head. Shit! Why did I even think that? I will never be like my old man. Buying people for their power to procreate and make powerful children. I entered the classroom and took my seat next to Yaoyorozu. Of course, Aiya was sitting next to Bakugo laughing, while he held that stupid pissed off look on his face. It was so nice to see Aiya laugh again though. I pressed my cheek into the palm of my hand. Maybe I should ask her out on another date. Set myself apart from other suitors. Maybe even this time…

"Todoroki!" Aiya plopped herself on top of my desk. "You never texted me back, are you doing okay? I was hoping we could walk to school together this morning." I could see Bakugo's glare from over his shoulder. Jealous much? Stupid, he probably doesn't even realize his own feelings.

"I'm sorry Aiya." I took her hand in mine and see that cute signature blush paints her cheeks. "I needed some time to myself, to think. Let's walk home together after school." She flashed me a cheesy grin.

"It's a date." She hopped off my desk and took her seat. Right then Mr. Aizawa walked through the door. He was bandaged from head to toe. The doom and gloom feeling coming from Aiya filled the classroom. I'm sure she is blaming herself for what happened to him.

"One week from today we will be having the UA Sports festival…" Mr. Aizawa went on about the details. Okay, so we probably won't be having a date any time soon. I will need to train.

For the rest of the day I caught myself starring at the back of her head. She diligently took notes. Bakugo crumpled up a piece of paper and tossed it at the side of her head. It irked me but it wasn't exactly out of character for him either. She didn't even pay attention to him, just kept taking notes on hero laws. She was so goal oriented. Obviously, she wouldn't be looking for anything that may distract her.

"Todoroki. It's lunch time." Yaoyorozu tapped my shoulder. I sat at my normal spot with my class and got my Soba. I can't get her out of my head. This day has been a blur. How am I supposed to win the sports fest if I don't concentrate?

When the day was over, I met up with Aiya. We started on the walk home. "Are you excited about the sports fest? I really can't wait to show what I can do! I want to win!" She went on.

"Aiya, you want to win?"

"Of course, I do!"

"Then…we will be competing against each other."

"I know that." Her voice got serious. "We all have the same goal for different reasons. The second we got accepted into this school we also all became rivals. That's not a bad thing. I want this as much as you Shoto."

My heart stopped. My first name…the way it sounded coming from her mouth. She took her hand in mine. "Now matter the outcome, we will always be friends." She had a small innocent smile, behind it, I could see how nervous she was. She wants to win, which means she will have to work twice as hard to just get onto a competitive level with the top students of our class. Do I give her the harsh reality? No…She already knows.

"We got this Aiya." She small smile turned big. I won't let myself lose to her, but she needs to know that people have faith in her. I walked her the rest of the way home and kept the goodbye short.

The rest of the week went by fast. Before we knew it, the sports festival was here. I kept my eye on the prize. I blocked the thought of Aiya from my mind. It was every man for themselves out here. The obstacle course was a cake walk. I was one of the first three, mentally I kept my fingers crossed that Aiya would make it. Luckily, she did. For the Calvary Battle I planned to have her on my team by she had already paired up with Bakugo. Made sense. Aiya has strong defense powers so everybody who has seen her quirk would want her as a teammate.

It came down to the final five minutes. I had Midoriya's headband. Bakugo had made it into the blocked off area with Midoriya and Me. Aiya used her quirk to levitate and support him while he moved through the air. I was dodging between Bakugo and Midoriya. Then the buzzer went off. It was over and I managed to hang on to Midoriya's headband. We of course came in first place. Aiya made it to the finals on Bakugo's team.

The remain contenders stood close to the stage where Midnight began to explain the final battle. My first match was against Sero, but something felt off. Upon further examination if Aiya makes it to the semi-final she would be matched against me. I looked over at her. She had nervous written all over her face. I ended my match fast.

Returning to the waiting room my thought began to overwhelm me. She wouldn't even make eye contact with me after my match. What was she thinking right now? I leaned my head back and looked at the ceiling. Aiya has been plaguing my mind since the cavalry battle, that I haven't even made time to be pissed off about my father being here. I need to focus, I came here with a purpose.

My next battle was against Midoriya. I noticed he was really close to All Might. He seemed to always get extra help, and their quirks are so similar. I had to know. I pulled him to the side and asked. "Are you All Might's love child?"

"No! Its nothing like that!" I went on to explain my purpose and why I needed to win.

"I'm going to prove to my old man, that I don't need his quirk, and that I will win without it." I walked away from him. I was finally focused. I am ready to win.

My fight with Midoriya threw me off again. He said so many things that had me second guessing my purpose. He reminded me a lot of Aiya. His dedication was the same as hers. I ended up winning I went and sat back into the locker room. My hands in my palms.

"Shoto."

The voice I was hoping to avoid all day. "Yes, Aiya?"

"Things just seemed intense out there, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Her voice was quiet and high. She was scared.

"Everything's fine."

I heard her sigh heavily and leave. Why didn't she stay? I needed her right now. That's right, her match is coming up against Iida. If she wins, she will have to fight me. How do I even feel about that? If I crush her…I'll crush her dreams. I closed my eyes and all I could see was that goofy smile of hers.

"WINNER, TADOKA!" I heard Midnights voice shake the walls. She won? Really? Time seemed to have stopped for me. Was she that good in a matter of a week to beat Iida? Was she taking the Sports Festival that seriously?

It was finally our match. She wouldn't look me directly in the eyes. I could see her body trembling from across the arena. I had to make this fast. I took my hand and shot my ice in her direction. She put up her shield to protect herself. My ice stopped and she was still trembling. Her hands in front of her like she was poorly protecting herself from me. She doesn't act this way when she spars with Bakugo.

Now I was starting to get mad. Why was it so much easier for you to be around him than me? I shot my ice out again, and her shield went back up. It was effective but she couldn't hold it forever. Still trembling. Why was it so different between the two of us?

"TADOKA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" That annoying voice boasted out. What the hell was he doing? I looked in the stands. "FUCKING FIGHT HIM! SO YOU CAN FIGHT ME IN THE FINALS AND I CAN KICK YOUR ASS IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!"

Was he trying to motivate her? "SHUT THE HELL UP! I'M DOING MY BEST!" That voice that was so quiet before is now as loud and the annoyance in the stands.

"WELL IT ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH!"

"SHUT UP!"

Whatever it was Aiya stopped trembling. She was fired up now. She looked back at me. "I'm ready Todoroki." Then she disappeared. She transported. Last, I heard she could only do twenty feet at a time. She appeared before me and landed a solid straight punch. I flew back, her wires were now tied around my feet. She flung me around. She was trying to make it fast by throwing me out of bounds. Releasing me, I made a wall of ice to catch myself. I spat out some blood. Her punches may not be as big as Midoriya, but I would only be able to take a couple more of those at best. That was also clearly not a twenty feet transport. So, I need to keep an eye on that.

Tadoka was gone again. I looked around, not in front or behind, not on the sides so that means…I looked up. Shit. I moved as fast as possible. Tadoka's fist landed into the concrete. Creating a crater in the ground. Holy Shit. She wasn't playing anymore. Tadoka punched one of my ice walls. Levitating the ice she threw it in my direction. I used my fire to melt it before it could touch me.

Tadoka levitated the rubble from the ground and threw it at me. This time I used my ice to create a wall. Is she trying to buy time? She had to be getting tired. Tadoka's weakness is an obvious one. Her quirk being as broad and big as it is her energy is used up fast. If I want to win. I have to wait her out. She kicked through my ice. Her strength and martial arts skills were amazing. She had her palm faced out to me. I started to feel a lot of pressure on my chest. She was going to push me. The pressure started to feel stronger and I began to fly back. I created another ice wall to stop me. Luckily it worked.

Tadoka was on her knees. Breathing heavily. She couldn't be done already. Her jacket was off. All she had on was a sports bra, beads of sweat ran down her porcelain skin. I raised my hand and my ice came out towards her. Her shield deflected it. She never dropped her shield. Even after Bakugo's words, she was so frightened she never took down her shield and it cost her the match.

I approached her slowly. "Aiya, stand up."

She smiled at me. "I don't think I can."

"Aiya, stand up."

She made her way back to her feet. She raised her fist and smashed it into a million shards. She shot them all at me from all angles. I created a sphere of fire around me to melt the ice. I guess it was her last move because she collapsed not long after.

"WINNER, TODOROKI!" Midnights voice boomed.

"Congrats. I had a feeling I wouldn't be able to beat you." Aiya stumbled back to her feet. I reached out to her to keep her stable.

"You did great. You have come so far."

She smiled and I helped back up to our classmates. I placed my hand on her head. "I am so proud of you Aiya." With that I left her to go finish my final match.


	12. Chapter 12

I watched as Tadoka was escorted off the arena by a couple nurses. What most people would see as a good match, even after my pep talk, I could see her drowning in her own lack of self-esteem. She put up a good fight, and if she would have put her shield down, she could have fought longer. It should have been us that fought in the final.

I made my way to the infirmary, Tadoka was sitting up in her bed getting her vitals checked. Todoroki didn't even touch her. I guess I could always be grateful for that. "Bakugo, were you worried?" She stuck her togue out at me.

I clenched my teeth, "No! I came to tell you what a loser you were!" I plopped myself at the end of her bed. She swung her legs over the side.

"Did I do alright?" She balled up her fist and pressed them into her thighs.

"You seemed scared the whole time. You kept your shield up and that was a stupid move." Looking over at her, she was shaking. Crap, she already wasn't feeling so hot about herself. I don't know if I can fix this. Maybe some honesty? "I guess…I don't understand. I watched all your matches. You took risks, showed your power and skill. Then, the second you faced Todoroki; you lost every bit of confidence. How is Todoroki different than the rest of us?"

What I craved to know was what made him so different than me? Why did I care so much? These thoughts I have been having, they are so damn stupid I want to kick my own ass. "I have to get going though, my match against Todoroki is up next. When you are good to leave, come watch me wipe the floor with his face."

"Uuhh.."

"I'm stronger than he is! Today, I am going to prove it to you!"

Tadoka needs to know that she needs to be just as worried about me, as she is him.

I technically won the match, but Todoroki didn't use his flame the way he did with Tadoka and Deku. I was pissed. How could he hold out on me like that? These pro bastards chained me up because I completely lost my cool about how I won this match. Tadoka stood in third place with Tokoyami. She looked proud. Pfft. Third place wasn't anything special.

"Congrats on third place Aiya. You really put up a good fight." Todoroki approached her. What the hell was he doing?!

"Todoroki! You moron! Why would you congratulate a third-place weakling!"

He continued to ignore me, but Tadoka heard me and her eyes looked hurt. Crap. I didn't mean to hurt her. She walked away with him. Leaving me behind. Not like I had a choice anyways. I couldn't go after her even if I wanted too. Not that I would want too.

The sports festival was over. Tadoka and I didn't even walk home together. Todoroki probably walked her, he normally did even though he didn't live in the area. It made no sense. I approached the gate to see Tadoka waiting outside, by herself. "Shall we go in and show your parents together?" She smiled at me holding up her dull bronze medal. I wanted to tell her no. I didn't earn my gold, but she held so much pride in her eyes.

"Yeah."

My parents gushed over Tadoka and her medal. Like she was their own daughter. I placed my cheek into my palm. I didn't care for the validation from my parents. I already know I am the best even with this fake win.

My parents went off to bed. Tadoka and I sat on the couch watching MMA in silence. MMA normally pumps me up, but so much has been on my mind. I could hear her little giggles as she peeked at her phone. Who the hell was she talking too? Its not even my business. Todoroki? Crap! ITS NOT MY BUSINESS! She giggled again. "Hey."

She looked up from her phone.

"Tomorrow after school, I'll wait for you, and walk you home."

She blushed. "Are you sure? I have work tomorrow too."

My heart skipped a beat. "Y-Yeah. Just the two of us. I'll walk you to work too."

She put her hands in front of her face. "Okay, Thank you. I think I'm going to bed now."

I laid down in my bed with my hand on my chest. What the hell was that? That wasn't the first time she has blushed. She always does. Resting my arm over my eyes. My mind would not slow down, and it was seriously pissing me off. I felt weak. So, I couldn't even ask anyone about it if I wanted too.

I waited for her right outside our classroom door so I didn't miss her. I heard her from inside "No, Thanks. Bakugo said he would walk me home today!" I couldn't help but smile to myself. I bet it was Todoroki.

She stepped out of the room adjusting her backpack. "You ready?" I nodded and started walking. She said she had to work tonight; I wonder if she will need to be walked home from there too. She always gets in trouble if someone isn't around, and she attracts the creepiest dudes. I looked down at her at my side. She was going on about some adventure she went on with her sister as a kid. She was so animated. Throwing her hands around, smiling, making sound effects.

"You are so different than when I first met you." She froze in her tracks looking at me shocked.

"What do you mean?"

"You used to be quiet. Monotoned even. Now look you, you have so much life now."

She brought her arms up to her chest and avoided my gaze. "Thank you."

BU-DUMP!

"Don't ever change Tadoka."

We finally got to her work. She ran to her boss, and gave him a hug. He's been really cool about her schedule since the sports festival. Tadoka came back out changed into her uniform. "I get off at 10:30 tonight…" She looked away with a little blush on her cheeks.

"I will be here to pick you up."

"Don't forget an umbrella. It is supposed to rain tonight!"

I stuck up a hand and waved goodbye. Why does it always rain every time I drop her off at that place?

I got home and immediately laid down in my bed. Running my fingers through my hair. Why was this so hard for me. I liked Tadoka. But I also like Kirishima, and Kaminari is alright. When I think about how I like Tadoka, it makes my chest hurt. What the fuck is this feeling….

I woke up. 10:25pm. Shit I was going to be late. I ran out the door as fast as I could. She's never going to trust me to pick her up again. Halfway there I realized that I forgot the umbrella she asked for. It was already a downpour.

I finally got to her. Sopping wet. She was waiting outside against the building to avoid the rain. "Tadoka, I…."

"Thank you for coming to get me." She smiled. Shouldn't she be mad at me? I overslept. I'm twenty minutes late. "You look out of breath." She held up her to go cup from work. "It's coke, but its better than nothing."

I took a sip of it. She ran her fingers through my hair. BA-DUMP. "Man you are soaked. So you forgot the umbrella?"

"LOOK! I WAS IN A RUSH!"

She gave me a sweet smile that instantly calmed me. Her hand still rested on top of my head even though she was so much shorter than me…it was almost…cute. "That's okay, I did want to try something."

She stepped away from me and stuck her hand into the rain. The drops fell around her hand. Was she using her shield to avoid the rain? No, that I can't be it. She would have used it all the times before. She stepped out into the rain. The rain moved around her. She wasn't even missing a drop. "I wanted to try my hand at element manipulation. How about I keep us dry on the way home." She held out her hand and I took it.

I have never held her hand before. It was so warm. I kept my hand loose in hers, but she kept her hand firm in mine. Did she hold Todoroki's hand like this too? It made me mad thinking about this. I dropped my hand away from hers. I don't want to be just another hand for her.

"Are you okay?" She looked down at my hand. "Are you catching a cold?"

"I am just not a hand holder, okay? Save that for someone else."

We got home not long after. She was fine with not holding my hand. "Thank you, for picking me up." She kicked off her shoes at the door and plopped down on the couch. I sat down next to her and turned on the TV. She was sitting on her knees facing towards me.

"What?" I peeked over at her. She was starring at me.

"I also want to tell you, thank you."

"You said that already."

"Well, thank you for being my best friend."

I was caught off guard. I never really thought about her as a friend before. Let alone a best friend. I just thought we were always together by chance. In reality, it is because we have always chosen each other. My chest started to hurt again. She was searching my eyes for some type of response.

"Thank you Tadoka, for being mine." My best friend. There's a title to it. An explanation, and yet, it doesn't seem like enough. I wanted more, but of what?


End file.
